Journey to the Shadow Games
by DragonFlare
Summary: Yugi and the others enter Battle City but will it be a normal Tournament. Marik doesn't think so as he plans to take the puzzle away from Yugi. Please Read and Respond
1. YuGiOh 1

Me and a friend of mine have decided to write a Yu-Gi-Oh fic together and this is the first fic of course so we hope you enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer** Neither I or my friend own Yu-Gi-Oh and the characters and monsters. (except those monsters that are of our own creations as well as Reina, Kraig, and Nick.)  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh  
The start of a new Tournament  
  
Rain continued to pour down in Domino City for the third day in a row, most people were at home working on their duel monster decks for the up coming tournament. Kaiba on the other hand was still testing out the new duel disk that had been designed just for the new tournament. Mokuba watched from the monitoring room knowing that his older brother already had the match easily won and wouldn't have to do much to end this duel.  
  
"I give him a minute." Mokuba said to one of the scientist that had been interested in the test. "From what I see my brother already has this match won."  
  
Kaiba gave off his usual smirk as the two-duel disk connected. "I'm sure you know the basics of the rules for the tournament, I know in my tournament we all have 4000 Life Points, but we'll be using 8000 so I can get more testing done." Seeing his opponent nod they each drew their first five cards. Seeing his opponent trembling slightly Seto laughed slightly before allowing his opponent the first move. Drawing his sixth card and staring at it for a while the teen threw it onto his disk in horizontal position. "I'll set a monster in facedown defense and end my turn."  
  
A holographic image of the card appeared side ways in front of him, "So much for more testing since this duel won't last another round. First I'll play Dark Hole."  
  
As the facedown monster was destroyed by the magic card the brown haired teen smirked, "Next I'll summon Cyber-Stein." The teen looked confused as a monster that resembled Frankenstein appeared before him with an attack of only five hundred. Kaiba's smirk widened as the creature started to give off a glow sending a stream of energy into him causing the man to stagger for a minute as he lost five thousand Life Points. "Are you crazy? You just attacked yourself!" Laughter escaped his mouth as another card appeared in front of him next to Cyber-Stein.  
  
"Witness the power of the ultimate duel monster, Rise Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."The card flipped over sending three loud roars to echo through the building causing the teen to stare in shock. "No...no..way" "It's not over yet;" the teen heard Kaiba give off, as a card appeared behind the Ultimate Dragon, only it was a magic card. "I'll Equip Megamorph to my dragon raising his attack to an equal nine thousand." Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon roared as its attack was doubled at watched his opponent with menacing eyes. "Now attack with Neutron Blast!"The three-headed dragon fired a bluish-white wave of energy straight at the teenager causing him to cry out in agony after being struck by the attack. Staring at the petrified teen he reached into his pocket and threw a few cards down to his feet. "I seriously hope you don't enter the tournament because you'd be a waste of time."  
  
Kaiba left the room leaving the young sixteen-year-old on his hands and knees. "I'll enter.... and when we come across each other....I'll be sure to win..."picking up his payment of cards he stumbled out of the room. "That was awesome Seto," Mokuba said greeting his brother as he entered the monitor room. "I figured you'd beat him that fast." Seto watched as Mokuba rambled on "Next time find some one worth my time." His brother nodded slowly watching his big brother walk away to prepare for the two day away tournament. "So Kaiba beat you in one turn?"  
  
It was the next day in Domino City, the rain had finally stopped and Yugi was talking to one of his newest friends. His name was Kraig; a foreign exchange student from America who was the unsuccessful opponent of Kaiba's only the night before. "Yeah Yugi, and thanks to that new duel disk I was able to feel the pain of the attack and believe me when I say it doesn't feel to good." Looking down at his millennium puzzle for a second he sighed. "Kaiba must be going all out if he's looking for people to test his disk against." "We'll I'll see you at the tournament Yugi." Kraig said now that school was ending for the weekend and that Battle City was only a day away. "I'm going to get my deck ready for tomorrow."  
  
Waving goodbye to Yugi he ran off towards home. He had moved to Japan with his family, his brother and mother, and though he was bit of a loner at first he made quite a few friends. Yugi was probably the kindest friend he ever had though at times he had trouble trying to figure him out since his personality always seem to change. "Hey wait up." Turning around he saw a familiar face. A teen in her middle years like him, she had descent length dirty blonde almost brown hair and chocolate brown eyes staring straight at him. "I was trying to get home to work on my deck; I have to get it stronger so I can beat Kaiba at the tournament." "Good luck" the teen said catching up with him. She started to laugh after thinking about something. "Besides Kaiba won't be the only big dueler entering. Yugi the champion of Duelist Kingdom and as well as Joey the second place winner. You also have me."  
  
Kraig shrugged for a moment knowing the three would pose a threat to him. "Well maybe you can help me out; after all you are Pegasus's goddaughter and can get shipments of cards when you ask for them."the female teenager smirked and walked in front of him. "Well there is one card that can do you good, but I'll give it to you tomorrow before the tournament." Kraig stopped walking and could feel the wind moving through his dark brown hair as his friend finished speaking. "All right then I'll talk to you tomorrow Reina." Walking into his house he sighed realizing how much work he had to do with his deck.  
  
"That boy has no idea what he's getting into." Reina said to her self as she started walking for home. Reaching the gate to his fence a teen in his late teens with creamy sand white hair closed his eyes before turning to face a women wearing a strange white robe with veil covering her face though her blue eyes could still be seen. "Ishizu what do you want?"  
  
"My millennium necklace has showed me the future and I'm afraid out dear Marik is up to no good. He's after the pharaoh's power and is trying to collect all the millennium items and already possess to god cards."  
  
Ishizu sighed a little before speaking again, "I'm sure by now you know of the Battle City Tournament." Nick nodded his head while his sister frowned a bit. "Well I have given Obelisk the Tormentor card to Seto Kaiba in hopes of luring out Marik so that he may be able to get the other two god cards to keep the pharaohs power safe." Staring at his sister he himself frowned at the thought of giving Kaiba a god card. If he's the one you've chosen to help you then why are you here talking to me?"  
  
"Because you hold the fourth god card and one of the millennium items Marik will be out for blood from both you and Yugi and I just wanted to tell you to stay safe." Ishizu replied while stepping forward to hug her brother though he didn't return the embrace. "With mother and father gone you're the only one I can count on."  
  
Nick started to sigh and hugged his sister causing her to smile a little, "If I'm the one you can count on why give Kaiba the other god card?" Ishizu didn't reply right away but slowly spoke. "I have my reasons brother, please trust me." Though Kaiba was basically his teacher in the game of duel monsters he didn't say anything else. "Well it's getting late and I have to prepare for the tournament so talk to you later then?" Nodding her head the woman waved goodbye to her brother as he walked away. "Just promise me you'll take care of yourself." Turning back he grinned a little. "Just have faith in me."  
  
"I do." The woman replied still waving bye to her brother. "I just...hope you can change what the future has in store for you."  
  
Kraig woke early the next morning though he was still tired from staying up late and working on his deck. Washing up and getting dress in his normal casual clothes consisting of a pair of faded black jeans, a black t-shirt with a gray vest over it saying bye to his mother he walked out his house. "You're up early." Beside him stood Reina who was wearing a short and tight pair of black shorts that stopped before halfway down her thigh, and blue tank top. On their arms where the duel disk Kaiba had specifically created for this tournament. "Well I wanted an early start on this tournament and besides I knew you'd be waiting for me."  
  
"That was kind of you to not keep me waiting." Reina replied smiling as the two started walking towards the middle of the city where the Battle City Tournament would start. "I hope you know that most of the people here will be a lot stronger then those you've battled at school."  
  
Kraig nodded while they stopped their walking meeting at the center of the town in which hundreds of duelist could be seen. "I'm looking forward to that." Reina looked around at some of the competition laughing at some of the duelist she laid eyes on. Quickly every one looked up at the screens set up around the city as Kaiba appeared on all of them. "Most of you know for the most part the rules of the game so let me get to the main rules. Before each duel a player must bet one rare card of their own, the winner of the duel wins both cards." Some people gasped while others grinned at the fact of getting more rare cards. "Also each player must bet a puzzle card. Before any of you become confused please note that the puzzle card came along with your duel disks."  
  
Waiting for the duelist to get out their puzzle cards he started to speak again. "Once you have enough puzzle cards you will find it leads you to the area in which the finals of the tournament will be taking place You can find out the rest of the rules by reading the rule book that also came along with your duel disks. Now that the ground rules have begun there is nothing left to say except let Battle City Begin!"  
  
"All right I wonder whom my first duel will be against?" Kraig said with a large smile on his face standing next to Reina who was growling at a lot of the guys that stared at her. "These guys act like they have never seen a girl before." Reina commented as she kicked a guy in the stomach for getting to close.  
  
The two heard footsteps coming up behind them, "Hey boss, look at the girl." The two turned around Reina growling though she didn't know at whom until she saw and heard two guys laughing and looking at her. "I swear guys have no brain." The two guys that had been laughing walked up and started circling them slowly. "Hey you're...." Still smirking the man in front of them finished his sentence. "Bandit Keith is the name kid and don't you forget it."  
  
Stepping forward and putting his hand on to the young females shoulder he got his arm smacked away as she went to kick him in the groin only to have her leg caught and her self thrown backwards to where Kraig caught her. "Leave her alone. She doesn't like being stared at or touched so just back off." Keith looked on in amazement at how the young teen was standing up to him, a grown adult.  
  
"Kid leave us and go find some other kid to pester." Helping Reina to her feet he growled him self before staring at Keith. "Hey boss how about you and I team up on him just to show him not to mess with us." Grinning at the idea he laughed slightly before pointing at the young teen. "I like his idea, you versus us two." Reina held on to Kraig's arm, "You don't have to do this, you're only a beginner and Keith is the intercontinental champion. Bones you can beat, but Keith you stand no chance against."  
  
The duel disk to each of the duelist locked in place, "She's right Kraig, and you stand no chance against both of them alone. So how about a tag team?" Keith cursed to him self silently since Yugi had shown up. Yugi looked a little taller and his hair was slightly spikier. It was the alternate mood of Yugi that Kraig had seen many times over during big duels. When it was just Kraig they had a better chance of getting the puzzle card. "All right you're on!" Keith yelled as Yami Yugi's duel disk locked in place. "You'll do fine just trust in the cards like I taught you."  
  
Kraig was now wondering what he had gotten him self into as he drew his six cards while the others drew five. "I'll summon Gemini Elf in attack mode and set two magic or traps on the field ending my turn." Keith stared at Bones for a moment hoping he would play his cards right. Two cards appeared in front of Bones as well as a monster in defense position, which started to get Yami thinking to what the two were up to.  
  
Drawing the top card from his deck he laughed a little, Kraig knew from look on his face what he planning and Yami knew it. "I'll set two Trap cards and play Card Destruction." All four players discarded their hands Keith's eyes narrowing and his smirk growing as did Bones. "I'll play Brain Control to take over your monster Bones." Two hands left the magic card Yami had recently played, grabbing on to the face down card that was in front of Bones and bringing it in front of him the card was flipped face up revealing a purple zombie monster known as Dragon Zombie.  
  
"I'll have your own monster attack you." Bones fell to his hands and knees in pain from the attack as Yami ended his turn and Dragon Zombie appeared where he was originally placed only in attack mode.  
  
Kraig: 4000 Yami: 4000  
  
Bandit Keith: 4000 Bones: 2400  
  
Reina watched from the side lines unsure of what the duel would turn into, from the looks of it, Yugi and Kraig could easily win if they continued to play their cards right. Keith's turn came around as he slowly picked up his top card of the deck. "Don't get use to holding it; I'll activate drop off. It forces my opponent to immediately discard the card they draw to the graveyard." Kraig said as Keith reluctantly discarded his strongest card.  
  
Setting a Trap Card face down on the field he kept to himself and laughed a little. Frowning at the card he drew Kraig picked up the card on his far right and slammed it on to the duel disk. "Card Destruction." Yami smiled and looked over at Kraig as each player once again drew their needed cards. In the long run Kraig had helped out the team more then expected, as Keith's Monster Reborn and second Barrel Dragon hit the graveyard. "Gemini Elf attack Bandit Keith!" The Gemini twins each released their attacks aiming them straight at Keith who stumbled back and forth slightly.  
  
"Damn.... you kid." The older man managed through his teeth as he got to his feet and Bones started to play his cards. "Next I'll summon Armored Zombie in attack mode and have it attack the one of the left" Bones gasped as he saw his precious zombie monster fall down a dark black hole. "I activated my bottomless trap hole, so no more zombie." Kraig and Reina both shared a smile while Yami smirked at how good his partner was playing his cards.  
  
Yami smirked as Bones fell into another trap, attacking with the Dragon Zombie he still had on the field he activated a trap card. "Magic Cylinder. It negates your attack sending it right back at you." For the second time in the same game Bones felt the attack of his own Dragon Zombie who dropped his life down to eight hundred. Next it was Yami's turn again and bones didn't have much left in his life points, and Keith was down to twenty-one hundred life points and could easily be taken out with a powered up monster, but he also had a trap card on the field.  
  
"I'll summon the Celtic Guardian in attack mode, and equip it with this magic card, Horn of the Unicorn." Celtic Guardian's attack raised from fourteen hundred to exactly twenty-one hundred. "Celtic Guardian attacks Keith." Before his eyes the Dragon Zombie was destroyed and five hundred of Bones' Life Points we're subtracted from his disk. Kraig and Reina were a little surprised at first, but Yami knew what had happened. "A Trap Card known as Shift. He used it to switch the attack over to Bones' monster since they're on the same team."  
  
Understanding the card since he owned it himself Kraig was in a little fear as Keith drew and began laughing hysterically. "And I won't be losing this match either Yugi," holding two cards forward he grinned. " Rise Zera the Mant. A weird throne with a strange creature sitting in it as it appeared as it stood slowly. "Zera, attack the Gemini Elf!" Yami yelled out as he flipped his last trap card over. "I know activate Mirror Force, Destroying any monster on your sides of the field including Bones'!" Keith cursed as the two monsters on his and Bones' field we're destroyed.  
  
Kraig drew the final card of the game and smirked. "I'll summon Sapphire Dragon in attack mode." A blue crystal like dragon appeared next to the Gemini twins with a loud roar that shocked all the spectators. "Gemini Elf finish off Bones." The elf twins attacked for a final time as the young kid was sent sliding backwards from the attack. "Sapphire Dragon, attack Keith." The man smirked knowing he'd be left with two hundred Life Points. "I'll also activate Deal of Phantom allowing me to increase the attack of a selected monster by a hundred for each monster in my graveyard. With six monsters total my dragon goes from nineteen hundred attack to twenty five hundred and finishes off your life points!"  
  
Yami grinned as the two sixteen year olds watched Bandit Keith drop to his knees in disbelief. "What...how could I lose...to a beginner....." Walking up to the two defeated duelist they laughed a little before shaking their heads at the way Keith was acting from the lose. Getting to his feet the adult handed Kraig his deck confusing the kid. "You get one of my rare cards since you beat me." Noticing the first card on the top of Keith's deck he just simply took it slipping it into his card box as well as the puzzle card. Bones surrendered only his puzzle card since Yami didn't want any of his cards.  
  
Reina walked up to the victors and smiled before hugging Kraig making him blush slightly even if no one noticed it. "Thanks for helping, and you did great in that duel." he nodded his thanks slowly before his face slowly returned to it's normal white skin toned color.  
  
"That was some impressive duel Yugi Muto." The three teenagers turned to face the voice to see a slender young woman with long blonde hair dropping down her back. Mai Valentine had been watching the duel from the sidelines and was quite impressed with the it to say the least. The whole tag team duel was new to her though she had heard of Yugi and Joey teaming up in the Duelist Kingdom to get out of the cave they had been stuck in for a day.  
  
Stepping up to the two duelist she smiled. "I never thought Yugi would actually team up with you Kraig. I thought maybe he would let you duel one of the two alone if not them together to test you." a little surprised by her statement Kraig agreed, but Yami crossed his arms over his chest. "Keith needed to be taught a lesson, and I didn't really do much to hurt Keith, so in a way he did duel Keith alone." they all laughed as Kraig's mouth hung open that he beat Keith more then likely on his own.  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. YuGiOh 2

**Disclaimer** Me or my friend do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Except those that are created.  
  
The Egyption God Card, Ra  
  
Ishizu Ishtar stood atop of a building in Domino City staring down at the many duelist though only there was only one she seemed to be interested in. "....Yami..." Down below stood Yami Yugi on his knees in exhaustion after going through one of his most challenging duels barely escaping defeat while Kaiba and his brother watched close by.. Mokuba whom was amazed by the amazing duel he had just witnessed handed the dueler his prize which was the Saint Dragon, God of Osiris. The rare Egyptian god card which would lead him to his destiny. Kaiba stared on with a small smirk on his face already putting together a plan to defeat his foe once they began their duel. Still watching all of this the woman frowned knowing that even after all the duo of Yami and Yugi have been through it was nothing compared to what was to come.  
  
"Marik will not stand for this loss." She said to herself while removing her veil from her face to get a better glimpse of the duelers beneath her. "And if the duel against the puppet took Yugi to his limits then I surely doubt he'll be able to defeat my brother as he is now..."  
  
The item around her neck glowed brightly as more images of the future filled her mind and like always she frowned in displeasure. "I know I'm not to interfere with the events that are taking place..but I must warn the pharaoh." Her blue eyes narrowed fiercely as the sound of footsteps could be heard behind her. "What do you want?" The footsteps stopped as her hiss seemed to reach whoever it was behind her. "Master Marik has offered you a chance to join him." Ishizu turned to face a rather large male probably in his early twenties his face that once had life seconds before now held a blank expression as the female in front of him gasped. "Marik!" A sickening laugh escaped the man's mouth though he still held the same blank look which would freak out anyone else except she had grown accustomed to this.  
  
"Hello sister it took me a while to find you." The man spoke obviously in a different tone then before. He walked closer to the female until he was only inches away from her. "I'm only here for one thing and that is to offer you a place at my side as I destroy the pharaoh and take over this world."  
  
Ishizu started up at the man with a scowl while taking a few steps backward not knowing she was reaching the edge of the building. "I would never betray are family's heritage and turn against the pharaoh! You know it's our duty to look after him not destroy him!" The possessed man snarled as he flung his two large arms forward both of them making contact with the female and wrapping around her neck. "Yugi trusts you dear sister which means that if you were to join my side my quest for the millennium puzzle would be far more simpler. Plus the fact that you possess that future- telling necklace means that I'll always be a step ahead of my enemies." The man's grip around her neck tightened as she began to gasp for air. "So let me rephrase what I just said. Your going to join me weather you like it or not!"  
  
"I won't do it!" She coughed struggling to break free of the man's grip before he could strangle anymore. Luckily she managed to break free of his hold landing on her knees. "I don't care what you do to me but I swear I will not let any harm come to the pharaoh so go ahead and kill me!"  
  
A sickening laugh escaped the mouth of the possessed man as he took a few steps backward. "There are other ways to get you to join me sister so killing you is out of the question. For now." The large man began to fall to his knees as the effects of Marik's millennium rod began to wear off. "I'll be seeing you again real soon sis." Those were the last words spoken as the man finally collapsed onto the ground while a shocked Ishizu quickly hurried to the building's stairs not wanting to stay around any longer. Elsewhere Marik whom had just lost his second god card and the chance of forcing his sister to join him grinned as if none of that had ever happened.  
  
"Yugi may have taken Osiris away from me but I still possess the strongest god card of all, and soon this battle city tournament will be a thing of the past.." Marik grinned as he stared at the city he would be reaching in just a few hours. "But before my plans can take shape I must have that puzzle!"  
  
Marik stared at his millennium rod with a look of confusion as it began to float out of his hand and turn so that it's eye was facing him. "I sense a great evil in you young Marik. An evil that I could greatly use." The shadow of a large man loomed over the male as he stared up in fear. "Who...who are you?" A laugh filled the room as if it were coming from all directions though the young man's eyes were still fixated on the image in front of him, then it spoke disregarding what was just said. "Marik Ishtar if you truly wish to destroy the pharaoh then you will do as I say." Now it was his turn to laugh at the thought of him following someone's orders. "I don't know who you are, but I don't follow anyone's orders." The millennium rod began to convulse while burning with a strange black light that shot into the eyes of the young man.  
  
"I never said you had a choice."  
  
After a few moments of silence the young man stood back up this time his cream colored hair was spiky with the mark of the millennium eye printed on his forehead and a sinister look in his now large purple eyes. Marik grabbed the glowing rod as his sickening grin reappeared on his face. "Just you wait Yugi soon everyone you love and care about will be my mind slaves! Then you'll have no choice but to hand over that puzzle if you value their lives." Ishizu gasped from her position against a fence in one of the city's neighborhoods her golden necklace burning her skin as it glowed with dark light shocking her. It was the first time it had ever glowed that color, and now she knew something was wrong. A few moments passed before the images of the future played in her mind forcing the young woman down to her knees in complete disbelief. "It..can't be..."  
  
"I must warn Yami at once!" She cried pulling herself up while wiping away the tears that had recently formed. Ishizu had seen many things since gaining the millennium necklace, but none were as horrific as the premonition she had just received. "If I don't get to him soon all will be lost..."  
  
Yami Yugi pulled himself to his feet his two friends Kraig and Reina beside him both looking over at Kaiba waiting to see if he would do anything. The duo of teenagers had arrived just in time to see the end of his battle against Marik's puppet both of them shocked that he was actually able to defeat the Egyptian god card. "I have to get to my friends their in danger!" The blonde dueler took a few steps forward only to be stopped by the former duel monster champion. "Not so fast Yugi, we have a score to settle!" A growl escaped the teen's lips as he stared up at anger knowing that he didn't have any time to waste if he was to make it to his friends in time. "I'll duel you Kaiba, but after I find my friends!" His two new friends stepped in front of him to end the conversation forcing the eldest of them all to growl and reach into his pocket where he found his cellular phone.  
  
"Fine have it your way.' Kaiba replied punching a few buttons on the phone and talking to someone on the other end. After a few seconds of speaking to the person on the phone he turned back to Yugi with a grin. "But I'll be going with you to make sure you keep your word. A helicopter is on it's way to find us it'll be much easier if we search by air."  
  
Yugi and his two comrades smiled in unison at the kind act by the young man. "Thank you Kaiba." His reply was a snort but his younger brother Mokuba knew it was his way of saying your welcome. As the group waited for the helicopter Joey Wheeler was busy staring at his puzzle cards with a smirk on his face. His smirk however faded as someone bumped into him forcing the blonde to drop the items he carried. "Hey! watch we're your going!" He felt his eyes widen as they made contact with the one responsible for knocking him down. Two men both just a few inches taller then him were wrapped in robes he knew all to well. "Your..dressed like those guys who took my red eyes!" Without a word the two robed men swiped the four puzzle cards off the ground. "Hey give those backs ya punks!"  
  
"Oh we'll give them back to you kid, but on one condition." The first of the duo replied with a chuckle causing Joey to narrow his eyes to in anger. "And that is for you to duel me and my partner."  
  
Joey raised his eyebrow at the thought of dueling two people at once, but he hadn't a choice if he was to get his puzzle cards back. "Fine I accept!" The two of them grinned knowing it was impossible for him to defeat the two of them even if he was the runner up in duelist kingdom. Before the three of them could start their duel disks up a pair of footsteps caught their attention since they were currently in an alley way. "I don't a two on one battle is fair. Especially when it's two of Marik's goons against this nobody." A young man with short spiky cream colored haired stood at the alley's exit with an arrogant smirk on his face while the blonde in front of him growled in anger. "Who are ya calling a nobody pal!? I'll have you know I finished second in the duelist kingdom tournament!"  
  
"Like I was saying why don't the two of you duel me. I'm a way better challenge then that guy over there." He spoke ignoring what was just said by Joey. He walked closer to the three of them while placing his cards into the duel disk on his arm. "And if you guys win I'll give you my entire deck, but if you happen to lose you'll have to give me the location of Marik."  
  
One of the robbed men snickered as he got a good glimpse of the young man who had recently arrived. His resemblance was clear as day it was definitely the brother of Marik. "It must be our lucky day. The boss wanted us to bring you in so I'll tell you what. We'll duel the two of you at once, and if you win then we'll give you back your puzzle cards plus tell you the location of your brother. That sound good?" Though Joey was irritated by the disrespect he was getting from the newcomer he nodded his head. "That sounds fine to me!" The person whom now stood a few inches away from him simply grunted while his duel disk activated.  
  
"Fine let me clear something up first. The two of you will share 4000 life points." One of them said as Joey and Nick glared at each other. "My partner and I will share life points as well. So let's begin."  
  
Nick smirked as he drew his five cards and started to speak. "Since I'm felling generous I'll allow you guys to go first." Joey's eyes widened at his partner's actions. "What are you nuts!? Why would you let them go first?" The first of their opponent's began playing before he had a chance to speak. "I'll place two cards face down, and place a monster in defense mode." As he spoke the holographic images of the cards appeared in front of him. "Now I believe it's one of your turns." Seeing that it was his turn Joey grinned and placed three cards down on the field watching as the holographic images took shape into a trio of weapon wielding Goblins appeared in front of him as well as two face down cards behind them. "I play Goblin Attack force in attack mode, and I'll end my turn."  
  
"Goblin Attack Force that's a pretty strong level four monster." They spoke through clenched teeth since their master hadn't really given them a deck with any useful cards. They were only sent out to test the two of them for a later purpose. "Once he attacks his monster will switch to defense mode leaving it with a defense of 0. That'll be when I make my move."  
  
The second of the robed men placed one card face down on the field and hoping to trick Joey into attacking him. "I end my turn." Joey watched his partner out of the corner of his eyes wondering exactly what kind of card he would play. "First I'll play two face down cards on the field. Then I'll summon the Spear Dragon in Attack mode!" The air in front of him began to glow with light as the image of a blue winged dragon appeared in front of him. It had a long nose which was shaped like spear as it's name suggested as well as having two horns on the back of it's head. "Now attack his face down monster!" Spear Dragon roared while furiously flapping it's wings propelling it straight into the face down card in which it turn open with it's spear like nose. A second later he watched as the image of the card exploded with light meaning that the monster didn't have enough defense to withstand the attack. "Your move."  
  
"Now that you've attacked your monster is switched to defense mode." The man laughed as he watched the dragon switched it's self to defense mode. "And with an defense of 0 it stands no chance of surviving. I'll play Harpie's Brother in attack mode and raise it's power by 500 with the sword of the deep seated."  
  
The monster appeared on the field carrying a large purple sword in it's hands. "Now attack his dragon!" Before it could begin it's attack the ground beneath the monster opened up causing it to fall in. Joey smirked as one of his face down cards flipped up so that his opponents and partner could see it. "I just activated trap hole which destroys your monster." The two men growled while his partner smirked. "I end my turn." Knowing that it was his turn the runner up at duelist kingdom grinned wanting to prove how good he was. "I'll play the Seven Colored Fish in attack mode!" A large multicolored snake appeared on the field next to the Goblins'. One of the two men smirked knowing he was going to attack him. "I'll have them both attack!" The four monsters rushed forward preparing to attack when one of them turned over a card. "And I activate mirror force!"  
  
"And I'll counter with Mystical Space Typhoon." Nick yelled as he flipped one of his face down cards up sending a gust of dark wind towards the energy for the mirror force sending it right back at the card it had came out of destroying it. The man growled as he felt the full force of Joey's attack. "And it looks like you've just lose this duel."  
  
Joey cheered in celebration as he watched their life points reach 0 in what had to be one of the easiest duels of his life. The two robed men were on their backs after feeling the full assault of the attacks. He carefully walked over to them and took back his puzzle cards while Nick crouched down to one of them in an attempt to speak to them. "Now tell me, where is Marik?" Neither of them spoke causing him to grab one of them and shake him repeatedly. "Tell me where he is!" Still neither one spoke angering him more to a point where he was seconds away from punching him only to be stopped by Joey. "Hey cut that out. No need to resort to violence."  
  
"He's right brother. Violence will get you no where in life." A voice spoke from behind them. They turned to see one of the men standing up again only his eyes weren't open and he had the symbol of the millennium eye on his forehead. The strangest thing though was that the voice was now very much different. "You always were the violent one of the family. You know I could use someone like you on my side. What do you say?"  
  
Joey had seen this before. A person suddenly being taken control of, but he still wasn't use to it. Nick clenched his fists in anger before slowly calming down. "I'd never join you. Not even if my life depended on it." Marik laughed in a tone that caused the hair on the back of both teen's necks to stand upright. "Well what a coincidence. It just so happens that not only your life depends on it, but the life of the boy behind you, the lives of his friends, his sister, and oh yeah the life of our sister as well." The two stared at the possessed man with widened eyes. "You wouldn't dare harm our sister Marik!" A grin appeared on the teen's face as his eyes glowed red from his position on his shape though the two of them wouldn't know it since they could only see the person he controlled.  
  
"Oh but I would brother. Her life means nothing to me anymore I'd gladly kill her if it meant obtaining her millennium necklace." He replied seeing his brother's angered expression. Joey was angered as well but at the fact he had just heard his friends were in danger. "I like a good challenge though so before I take the two of you I'll play a little game. It's called how fast can you get to the two people you care about. Four of my puppets are going after both of your sisters. If you can make it to them both in time I'll spare them, but if you don't then well it wont be pretty."  
  
The two teens looked at each other in silence the look of determination and hope fading quickly as Marik continued to speak barely able to contain his laughter. "I'm giving the two of you one hour to search for them, but I promise you if you don't find them by then their lives will be over." The alleyway was filled with the insane laughter of the teen before the man he possessed fell to the ground. Joey took one last look at the dueler he had just partnered with and quickly took off into a sprint towards the hospital hoping to get to his sister in time. Nick did the same running as fast as he could though he had no idea where to find his sister at.  
  
"Those fools actually thinking I'd give them a chance to find their loved ones." Marik laughed as he saw the world through his puppet's eyes. They were just minutes away from arriving at the two locations of the two females he was after. He'd have them in his clutches before either Joey or Nick made it half way to them. His eyes glowed an eery red color as he held on to a shining card that began to glow the same color. "I've had just about enough of this battle City tournament. It's about time for the real games to begin."  
  
The helicopter carrying Yugi landed safely in the middle of Domino City where he had spotted Tea running from a group of rare hunters. He quickly jumped out of the machine while Kaiba and the others quickly followed him. "Tea!" The female turned her head just in time to see her friend running towards her. The robed men stopped their run and instead turned the other away as the glimpsed at Kaiba and Reina whose fists were balled up in anger. Though she was a girl the look in her eyes showed them that she was dangerous. "Tea why were these guys chasing you?" He waited patiently for the panting girl to speak since she was obviously exhuasted from all of the running.  
  
"I-I don't know.." She answered staring up at the young man who was now holding on to her so that she could remain standing. "They just said mumbled something about someone named master Marik, and started to chase me."  
  
Yami Yugi growled at the name of the teen who was after his millennium puzzle. He was about to speak when a ear-piercing roar was heard above them. "What on earth...?" Kraig stared up in bewilderment as a large golden creature flew over them flapping it's large wings strongly causing the people below to slide across the ground from the strong winds. Kaiba felt his younger brother grab his hand in fear, and rightfully so the creature that now hovered above him was noneother then the Winged Dragon of Ra. People from all over the city watched in amazement at the sight of the magnificent creature that floated above them all. "Wow I didn't know the duel disks could display this kind of an image!" Yami stared up at the creature then turned to his friend Kraig with a stern look on his face. "I want you to take Reina and get away from here." Turning to face his friend he quickly shook his head. "What? Why?" Keeping his stern expression he pointed up at the dragon that seemed to be examining them all as if it had a mind of it's own.  
  
"That's not a holographic image!" Yami shouted loud enough for everyone around him to hear even though the beast above them was still roaring. A few short seconds later it stared down at them with a strange look as light began to form on the sides of it's large mouth. "That's the real thing!"  
  
Kraig's mouth hung open as he heard the blonde's voice. The thought of the beast above him being real was far more imaginable then anything he could have ever thought of. Kaiba on the other hand turned to look up at the beast then back at his young brother Mokuba with a look of worry. "We need to get out of here Mokuba." Mokuba's blue eyes became filled with fear as he watched the dragon roar once more though this time a strange golden ball of fire flew from it's mouth headed straight for the helicopter they had just gotten out of. Reina stood still not expecting anything to happen but Yami quickly pushed her down as well as Kraig just seconds before the ball of flames slammed down into the helicopter creating a small explosion that sent rubble and debris in every direction.  
  
"Hello Pharaoh." A voice full of evil spoke though Yami could barely hear through the ringing in his ears. He looked around seeing that everyone was now on the ground some of them even unconscious from the blast. A few feet away from them a figure walked even through the fires holding onto a glowing golden staff of some sort. It wasn't until he stood got a few inches closer that Yugi recognized him and gasped. "I've come for my puzzle."  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. YuGiOh 3

**Disclaimer** Neither of us own Yu-Gi-Oh Characters or monster except those we created as well as our own characters.  
  
Magicians and Dragon Revived  
  
Marik stood atop Ra laughing evily while Kaiba helped his little brother up to his feet. "How is it possible for that thing to really exist!?" Seto asked at the top of his lungs to get over the loud roar of the golden dragon. Yami Yugi shrugged and braced him self against the wind coming from each beat of the wings while Kraig barely managed to stand and held on to Reina. "Kraig I told you to get her out of here! Tea go with them!" Yami proclaimed.  
  
Tea hearing the slight bit of fear in his voice nodded her head as she ran next to Kraig and Reina running in the opposite direction followed by Mokuba at the orders of Kaiba. The hood of Marik's cloak fell behind him while a dark smirk worked it's way on to his face when he was hit with an idea. Yami and Kaiba stood next to each other growling as the gold dragon gave a simple roar and destroyed some of the buildings.  
  
Snapping his fingers Ra slowed it's wings before giving off one final beat before it cratered the ground in front of Kraig and the others. "Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled holding on to his Obelisk God Card and slamming it on to the duel disk as a loud roar was heard and the egyption tormenter formed launching it's strongest attack into Ra who only roared as the energy faded.  
  
Seto Kaiba now in slight fear of losing his brother watched as the dragon stopped it's wings from moving, "Ra grap the red head and Kaiba's brother now!" Mokuba screamed as loud as he possibly could as the left hand of the dragon caught hold of him. Tea in to much fear to even more watched in horror as the clawed hand moved closer.  
  
Kraig had been trying to save Mokuba and was face down to the street when he heard a familiar scream that caught his attention while Tea hit the hard ground he caught sight of Ra now holding Reina tight in his claws.  
  
"Reina!!" Kraig cried when a single tear formed in his left eye when Yami noticed the young man getting to his feet racing over to what was certain death. "Kraig no! We'll find a way to save her." the young man wasn't listening and kept running for the over grown monster when Marik's smirk deepened slightly.  
  
"I see no use in you so your not worth me controlling." The Winged Dragon roared as he heard Marik's command to attack the young man. Flames began to form on the sides of the gold dragon's mouth once again which quickly caught the brown haired teens attention and caused Reina to start yelling at Kraig. "Get out of there!" he came to a skidding stop only a few seconds to late as the flame ball enveloped his body.  
  
Yami and Reina watched as their friend was completely engulfed by golden flames, the young Reina screaming at the death of her best friend, some one she was relatively close to, the one person she trusted. "No, Kraig....you're gone..." a few tears fell down her face all the while Marik continued laughing sinisterly without a hint of remourse for his actions.  
  
"Well Pharaoh, when you decide to want to give up your puzzle find me and I'll release both of them." Kaiba and Yami both growled both losing sight of the dragon within moments. Ishizu Ishtar stepped forward while Yami helped Tea to her feet and Seto cursed him self for allowing Marik to kidnap Mokuba.  
  
"Yami, you must not fall for his trap. You can not surrender the puzzle or either of the god cards you two possesses."  
  
Seto growled lowly, "Look he just kidnapped my brother right in front of me and unless he surrenders his puzzle I may not see him again. But I must agree with her Yugi. We'll have to find another way."  
  
Yami as well as Tea looked at Kaiba surprised, but saw him hold on to the chain he had around his neck that held Mokuba's picture. "What about Kraig? He's dead." Tea bowed her head as did Kaiba slightly. "I am sorry about your lost Yugi, but he was foolish enough to think he could stop a monster such as Ra."  
  
Yami jumped up and turned to face Kaiba with anger in his eyes, "Look Seto Kaiba, just because you think he's foolish doesn't mean a thing. He did it because he was trying to save some one important to him. He even tried saving Mokuba and you call him foolish. He was our friend and so was Reina and now one is dead and the other in Marik's grasp. I will not see Reina share the same fate at the one who loved her. So back off and think before you call some one foolish!"  
  
Seto growled at the fact Yugi was yelling, and at him for that matter. It was at that exact moment the belt on Yami's waist started to give off a faint glow before expanding leaving the four in complete shock at what now stood before them. Three creatures stood tall, one was Yami Yugi's newest card, Saint Dragon God of Osiris. It's long crimson red body filling the already destroyed city block.  
  
To it's left was his number one and strongest card, the Dark Magician. It's purple clothing giving off a faint glow that mixed with Osiris' aura. Finally sitting on top of the crimson red dragon's head was the Dark Magician Girl, whose faint blue light fused with the reddish-purple of Osiris and Dark Magician's.  
  
Standing astounded at the fact that three of Yugi's strongest cards had just completely came to life filled Kaiba with even more rage since the day he was beaten by Yugi. Ishizu was amazed since not even her necklace showed her images of even the slightest glimpse of this happening. Tea was a little out of it seeing three monsters living right in front of her and not trying to kill her.  
  
Yami stood still while the Dark Magician approached him placing his hand on the shoulder of his master. With a nod of the magician's head he turned to face the area in which Kraig was last seen standing before the ball of flames evaporated his body into nothingness. Dark Magician Girl walked up next to the Dark Magician as the crimson dragon Osiris floated directly across from them.  
  
The four humans stood in pure shock at the three monsters exsisting, "What are they doing?" Tea asked only to see the female magician's lips moving, "Well what are we waiting for?" the teenagers all dropped their jaws hearing the female speak perfectly.  
  
Floating slowly into the air the two magician's aimed their staffs down at the scorched black street all the while the three eyes on the head of Osiris began to give a faint glow that had Tea jump behind Yami in fear. Dark energy started to form at the end of the Dark Magician's staff, all the while white light was on the edge of the female's wand as the two humanoid monsters started to chant something that neither of the humans could understand as the street started to be filled with a silver light mixed with red as the glow of Osiris eyes lowed into it.  
  
"Now Live!" Dark Magician yelled causing the light to explode sending the four teenagers to shield their eyes and take cover.  
  
"What the hell were they trying to do!?" Kaiba yelled at the top of his lungs before hearing a groan from where the center of the explosion was. Glancing over they saw the movement of a figure in a gray outfit which caused Yami Yugi and Tea to jump up in shocked surprise as they found Kraig stumbling to his feet.  
  
Running over to their friend Tea and Yami helped him up as he held his head feeling a little pain at each movement, "How am I alive?" Dark Magician landed in front of the three of them causing Kraig to panic and to trip over backwards to be caught by Dark Magician Girl who looked down at him smiling having his face go blank before he smiled back with a little blush on his face which he hoped no one would notice.  
  
Joey arrived at the hospital in time to see three of Marik's ghouls walking through the doors spooking every one near by which caused him to growl as he ran for the doors hoping to get to his sister in time. Tristin sat inside of one of the rooms talking with the young Serenity before the door to her room was kicked open "What the hell do you guys want?" the lead ghoul had a smirk similar to that of Marik's.  
  
Though she couldn't see she could hear the laugh of the ghouls and it frieghtened her. "Master Marik has ordered us to terminate Serenity Wheeler." Tristin growled as he swung his foot at the face of the first ghoul only to have it blocked and pushed aside two of the other ghouls grabbed hold of the teenagers arms.  
  
Holding a dagger high into the air the lead Ghoul snickered as he was about to bring it down on Serenity, "I don't think so!" Joey yelled as he leapt on to the back of the black caped man causing him to pull his arm back to keep the knife away from his sister. Tristin seeing his best friend fighting elbowed the two ghouls holding him causing their grips to losen as he spun around kicking them both across the head knocking both out on impact.  
  
Joey tighten his grip on the Ghoul's neck enough to start making him woble back and forth before falling face first on to the bed that Serenity had just been sitting on moments before. "Joey who where they?" not wanting to scare his sister any more then she already was he just grabbed her hand and started walking out of the hospital.  
  
"I'll explain later Serenity." Tristin followed the two siblings closely.  
  
Nick stopped running trying to catch his breath before realizing how stupid he was before picking up the minature sword he carried around his neck. "Show me my sister." a map of all of Battle City etched it's way into his mind and the exact location of his sister as well as Yugi and Kaiba.  
  
"Good, at least until I get to her they'll be able to protect her." following the map that was in his mind he would easily get to his sister before anything bad happened. Letting his millenium sword drop around his neck he started off running again.  
  
About thirty minutes went by as Nick arrived in the area that Yugi, Kaiba, and Ishizu were in, upon arrival he stopped him self in a single skid as he ran up to his sister a little surprised at the fact that a monster was talking. "Ishizu, what's going on?" She gave her brother a quick hug while Yami Yugi continued to talk to the Dark Magician.  
  
Explaining the events of what had taken place in the last hour Nick started to growl hearing about Marik's kidnapping in order to get the puzzle.  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. YuGiOh 4

**Disclamier** Nope don't own Yugioh  
  
Betrayal  
  
Yami Yugi was still perplexed by everything that was going on even more so that Kraig had been brought back to life. In that moment he realized that maybe the quest for his memories weren't the only thing that he needed to take care of. He at first believed that it was his puzzle that brought the three monsters to life, but after speaking with the Dark Magician he learned it was his heart that called out to the monsters. It seemed as if things we're getting worse since now Reina plus Mokuba were in Marik's clutches. They had no idea where he was located and since he was able to bring his god card Ra to life it wouldn't be so easy to rescue them.  
  
"Yugi why are you just standing there!" Kaiba barked his eyes red almost as if he had been crying, but no one would dare ask him if he had or not. "We have to save Mokuba!"  
  
Now that his three monsters were no longer around Yugi turned to face Kaiba a determined look in his eyes as he nodded in agreement. "I know that Kaiba, but we have no idea where he took them. They could be anywhere." Kraig stared at the two of them talking deciding that he would join in the conversation. "Well whatever you guys decide to do I'm going with you. I wont rest until I make sure Reina is safe." The determination of the boy was enough to force the king of game to smile. Just a few seconds ago he was dead, but that didn't seem to phase the young man. He was very brave. "I'm glad Kraig because I know we're going to need all of the help we can get."  
  
"What about you two?" Kaiba asked staring at Ishizu and the person beside her both of them listening in on the conversation but speaking. "Are you going to help us?"  
  
Yugi walked forward remembering he hadn't really met either Ishizu or the new guy. Yami had met the woman earlier before the battle city tournament started. "Hi my name is Yugi Motou." The female smiled sweetly knowing that she hadn't been properly introduced to Yami's other half. "It's nice to meet you Yugi, my name is Ishizu Ishtar and this is my brother..." Before could finish he interrupted the his sister. "Nick, I've heard a lot about you little one, and it would be an honor to work alongside you." Since the introductions we're finished he smiled and went back over to Tea and Kraig while Ishizu stared at her brother a little annoyed that he had stopped her from talking. "Why didn't you tell him your real name?"  
  
"Nick is my real name." He replied almost coldly while looking away from her knowing if he looked into his sisters blue eyes he'd regret the next few words that were coming out of his mouth. "I disowned our family remember? That name does not belong to me anymore."  
  
Ishizu narrowed her eyes at her brother's comment but gasped as her millennium necklace once again began to glow this time the images weren't as painful. Nick and everyone else around noticed the glowing item and quickly moved over to the woman who was now gasping for air. It was beginning to worry her since it never took so much energy to use her millennium item before, but now it was becoming increasingly harder. "I know where your friends are being held." As the woman began to fill them in on the location of their friends Joey, his sister, and Tristan arrived. "Hey Yug!" Yugi quickly told his friend to be quiet as he learned the location of Marik. "What's going on?"  
  
After explaining the events to Joey the tall blonde balled his fists up in anger. "I can't believe that. You mean to tell me some freakin god card actually came to life?" Yugi nodded his head watching as his friend became shocked yet still determined to help out in anyway. "Well you know I'm in." Kaiba stared at them all amazed that they'd help him rescue Mokuba even if the other girl was there as well. "Let's get going then I'll have another helicopter here in five minutes." Everyone nodded in unison as they waited for the machine to arrive. As they did that however Mokuba and Reina both found themselves staring into the eyes of Marik himself.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Reina asked in a growl while looking up at the man not an ounce of fear in her eyes. Her bravery put a smile on his face since he was going to enjoy breaking her spirits. "And why do we have to be tied up?"  
  
Marik kept his almost sickening smile as he let loosened the rope around her arms allowing Reina to free her arms. "You ask a lot of questions, but now it's my turn." The two stared at each other for a while one waiting for the other to make a move yet neither moved an inch. "I just freed you yet you haven't once tried to escape from here. Why is that?" Mokuba watched in silence as the two continued to stare each down. "Why did you untie me in the first place?" The holder of the millennium rod chuckled slightly at how the conversation was going. "A question for a question you really are a unique girl. If you must know I united you because I feel you have the potential to be someone truly evil."  
  
"What?"  
  
That was the only word that escaped the female's mouth as she tried to figure out what she was being told. "I saw the look in your eyes when The dragon of Ra destroyed that Helicopter. It was a pure wicked smile. You enjoyed the destruction I caused, and a person like that is more then welcomed to join me." Reina couldn't believe her eyes the man who had just kidnapped her was now offering her a place at his side, but maybe the most shocking thing about it all was that she was going to accept his offer. "Then consider me part of your team." Now it was Mokuba's turn to be in shock. This girl who claimed she was friends with Yugi had just turned her back on everyone, and was happy about it.  
  
"Now come on let's prepare for their arrival." Marik said gently pulling his new partner along with him. She smiled almost as darkly as he was. "This is going to be so fun."  
  
Now that they were inside of the Helicopter Yugi and his friends looked below them seeing the ocean which was the location of their enemy. Ishizu had told them he was on board of a large ship which they were quickly nearing yet to their surprise they were greeted by something they never wanted to see again. "Oh no It's Ra!" Yami was the only on in the flying vehicle to not have a fearful _expression on his face. Even Kaiba was a bit worried about their current situation as the helicopter did it's best to out manuver the flying beast. "Try to get us as close as possible. We might have to jump out.' The pilot nodded trying his best to get them as close to the ship as possible.  
  
"Destroy them Ra!"  
  
Kraig heard someone yell from on top of the dragon yet the voice wasn't the same as before. No it was feminine and it was a voice he had grown to love. "R.Reina?" Everyone looked at the boy a bit puzzle by what he had said, and after a few seconds they turned to look at the top of the dragon's head where not only Marik was sitting, but Reina as well. The shock and pain in his heart were indescribable, but none of that mattered at the moment. Ra who had listened to the girl's order was slowly preparing an attack. It had been gathering energy inside of it's mouth, and now that it was finished it let loose a massive beam that was headed straight for everyone. "Get us out of here!" The pilot gritted his teeth as he did his best to get them out of danger. Thanks to him they narrowly avoided being destroyed from the massive beam which went on to evaporate in the air though the damage had been done.  
  
"That was..Reina..she was actually trying to kill us.." Kraig said his eyes swelling with tears as Yugi patted him on the back knowing how much it hurt him right now. He to was a little shocked at what was going on, but the only thing on his mind now was trying to figure out a way to rescue Mokuba. "Why..why would she do something like that?"  
  
Kaiba stared at the teen with no sympathy in his eyes in fact he was rather angered that they had to retreat when they were so close to his brother. "Because she's on his side now. Get over kid she's no longer your friend probably never was." Kraig tried to ignore the man but found tears dropping down his eyes. Everything was going horribly wrong first he was killed, brought back to life, and now the girl he had a huge crush on had betrayed him, and joined the man who was responsible for his death in the first place. "No..I refuse to accept this. Reina wouldn't just betray her friends like that. He must have her under some type of mind control!"  
  
"Afraid not kid. What she did she did out of her own will." Nick answered just as coldly as Kaiba had spoke only seconds before. Kraig stared at him with tear stained eyes that were beginning to fill with anger. "I don't care if your in denial or not, but it's the truth. Even Yugi there will agree with me."  
  
At the moment it felt as if he was being picked on so Kraig hoped that his friend Yugi could help prove him right. She just had to be under his control. "Yugi?" The look in his eyes created a bad feeling in the pit of the teen's stomach already knowing what was about to be said. "I'm sorry Kraig but their both right. Reina wasn't being maniuplated by Marik at all. She attacked us under her own control." Kraig looked at his friend in disbelief even he was believing the lie of Reina betraying them because she wanted to, and not because of Marik's control that was just bull to him. "I expect that kind of talk from those two heartless men over there, but not you Yugi. I guess you weren't Reina's friend at all."  
  
"Take us back down to Battle City. We'll have to figure out another way to get to that ship." Kaiba said to the pilot then back to the others. After they nodded he turned to glare at the crying Kraig. "As for you crybaby I think It'll be best if you go home to your mommy. Because this isn't a place for kids."  
  
Kraig had heard enough. Kaiba's words just triggered what was already boiling inside of him and once the helicopter touched the ground he stormed out of it ignoring his friends calling after him. "Forget all of you guys! I'll rescue Reina on my own!" He was then on his own not bothering to stare back at them. "Let me guess sis he's going to end up dieing right?" Ishizu nodded her head sadly as they watched the boy leave. "Good I didn't really like that kid anyway." She rolled her eyes at her brother's rudeness and hit him in the back of his head while Yugi stared on in sadness. "Things really aren't going to get easy for any of us anymore."  
  
"They sure aren't." A voice above them said. As they looked up that were shocked to see the same dragon they had tried to escape only this time it seemed to be more menacing and the voice on top of it was familiar and it didn't belong to Marik. "Now Ra kill them! Kill them all!"  
  
Yugi and the others looked up in shock as the dragon prepared to fire it's attack at them once again only this time they didn't have any where to run. "Reina don't do this!" Reina stared down at Yugi smirking almost as wickedly as Marik's putting a little fear into the eyes of the people below her. "I'm sorry Yugi, but it's time for you all to die!" That was the last thing any of them heard as the loud screech of Ra filled their ears followed by the huge wave of energy that seemed to descend upon them slowly none of them able to move out of the way.  
  
"This is the end for you all!"  
  
To be continued 


	5. YugiOh 5

**Disclaimer** I hate these things, but its a nessesity. We don't wn Yu-Gi- Oh  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh Chapter 5  
Life or Death  
  
Those in the helicopter looked on in fear as the ball of flames the Ra had launched neared the landed helicopter. "We're all going to die!" Tea screamed out in horror covering her head and leaned over to hide her tears.  
  
Seto Kaiba who was in fear, only not as much as Tea watched as his death came ever so closer knowing that he wouldn't be able to save Mokuba if he died now. "Mokuba!" he yelled as the helicopter was sent into millions of pieces. Kraig had been to angry at the fact that all his friends were telling him the Reina had joined Marik on her own free will.  
  
Ra landed a few feet off from where smoke was filling the air, Kraig running as fast as he could to reach it only for Reina and Marik to stop him. "Reina...." she looked at the boy that she knew all along had the biggest crush on her. "Surprised to see the girl of your dreams with the enemy?" in shock that she was talking to him he nodded his head with a few tears in his eyes.  
  
"Reina...he's just controlling you you can fight it."  
  
She looked him in the eyes and shook her head at how stupid he was being. "Kraig, those fools Seto and Nick were right from the start. I'm not under control, I did this on my own," on the vurge of being in tears Reina took a few steps closer "If you have such a crush on me, join us and you'll be able to be with me for as long as you want."  
  
Her voice now sounded like it had when they first met, only it had a little seduction in it this time. Slowly moving her hand across his cheeks, kissing him slightly on his left side and the unthinkable happened. His right hand went across her face, shocking her and causing Marik to growl as well as Reina her self.  
  
"You aren't the Reina I had a crush on. Even if you were I wouldn't join you or him if my life depended on it!" She was shocked. She had thought that if she used his crush to their advantage they would have another person on their side, but she had been wrong. Marik had had enough, he was evil, but he found him self attracted to and feeling for the sixteen year old female. Running for the boy they all heard something roar from the smoke. "Not so fast Marik."  
  
At that time Marik gasped as he saw his god monster fly into one of the buildings. Luckily most of the pedestrians that had been around had ran off to live another day. "What the hell!?" though the smoke wasn't clearing the figure of two large creatures could be seen coming out with at least seven humans in front of it. "See Marik, you aren't the only one with live monsters."  
  
The man gasped as he saw three monsters emerge from the smoke filled area with Yugi and Seto in front of the group. Obelisk stood tall next to Osiris both giving off meanicing looks to the god monster known as Ra, "How is this possible?" Reina asked turning her attention away from Kraig who wasn't the least bit surprised about seeing Osiris or Dark Magician. Though Obelisk was a sight he hadn't expected.  
  
Feeling someone touch his shoulder he turned around faster then he had ever moved, though he calmed down once he saw Dark Magician Girl. "Pharaoh it's been a long time, but I need your millenium puzzle so hand it over and you will all be spared." the voice coming from Marik's mouth didn't belong to him, but to some one else.  
  
Dark Magician Girl and Kraig made it over to the group, causing Reina to glance behind her to find that it was true and that Kraig had moved. "Ra, attack them all now!" Reina yelled knowing that Marik was about to order him to do the same. Obelisk picked up Seto, and the rest of the humans jumping away from the attack as the monsters moved out of its range. All except Dark Magician Girl made it safely, the shockwave of the attack had sent her into one of the buildings.  
  
Yami noticed it, but couldn't do anything since Dark Magician wouldn't be able to help, but so much and Osiris was busy watching Obelisk's back. Kraig had also seen it when Yami had seen it, but was to weak to prove much help against Ra's attack which was about to be launched at the female monster. "No...I already died because of that thing....I'm not about to let anybody else die because of it!"  
  
All of the teenagers around him we're a little shocked at what he was saying even Yami Yugi was a little surprised. The pocket on the right of his vest gave off a silver glow as a single card flew out and faced the young teenager and started to look on fire as a dark silver beam of light shot a little higher into the air forming into what looked exactly like the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.  
  
As the monster was forming Kaiba was in a little shock to see the card that he had three of. "Kaiba that isn't Blue-Eyes White Dragon.....it's a card even rarer then that...only one was made in the world. It's known as the Blue-Eyes Black Dragon!" the rest of the group except Isizhu gasped as the dragon's color darkened and it could be seen physically.  
  
It was basically the Blue-Eyes only instead of a white body is was black. The form of the dragon was complete as the card was put back into the hands of its owner. Marik and Reina looked a little surprised at the turn of events that had just transpired, but Ra had just released it's attack at the Dark Magician Girl.  
  
Jumping on to the back of his newly revived monster the two raced down to the female monster that was just now starting to wake up from her daze. Reaching down he grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her into his lap in time for the black dragon to push off in time to be missed by the attack. Reina and Marik back on top of Ra glared down at the two god cards and humans. "This isn't over Yugi Muto so be prepared for a fight."  
  
Still in the air waiting for some of the smoke to clear Dark Magician Girl looked at her rescuer and smiled slightly. "Thank you for saving me Kraig." he blushed a little as his dragon landed next to the group lowering his head enough to allow his riders access off. Joey and Yugi ran up to their friend surprised at his bravery. "I'm sorry that Reina is on Marik's side now." Kraig shook it off showing that he was okay with it.  
  
Aprroaching the new hero of the day Kaiba growled, "How is it that I didn't know of that card?"  
  
Nick stood next to his sister, "How could you know. It was merely a rumor that it even existed." hearing what he did he growled more. If it was rumor then how did Kraig ever end up with such a strong card.  
  
Osiris and Obelisk faded into nothingness as they returned to their respective cards as did the Dark Magician. They all expected Dark Magician Girl to fade and return to her card, but to their surprise she didn't, which is when the Blue-Eyes Black Dragon himself returned to the card.  
  
"I'd like to stay out this time around."  
  
None of the humans seem to have any objections due to the fact she looked a lot like a normal human. Kaiba just blocked everything out since he was upset that their was a dragon out their that rivaled his own Blue-Eyes.  
  
To Be Continued 


	6. YuGiOh 6

**Disclaimer** We wish we owned Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh Chapter 6  
Journey to Ancient Egypt  
  
Seto Kaiba angrily punched a street sign as he and the rest of his current group followed though they weren't in as bad a mood as him. First he had lost his brother Mokuba, failed to rescue him, nearly died, and now had come to find out that a pathetic kid owned a card that rivaled his blue eyes. It was turning out to be a really bad day for him. Yugi stared at the angered teen feeling some what sympathetic for him though his main concern was finding a way to rescue Mokuba. "I wish there were some way to get close to Marik without having to worry about his god card coming to life again."  
  
"Then you should probably find a way to distract him." Yami said talking to Yugi through his mind since the duo shared a special connection. " I'm pretty sure he wont be able to attack us all if we separate from each other."  
  
Yugi smiled now that he had been given some useful advice that would surely come in handy. Joey whom was walking while his sister held on his head not only for comfort, but to also be led in right direction had turned to his friend Tristan. "You don't look so good." He was right Tristan's skin color was becoming green as he began to hold on to his stomach until finally throwing up in a nearby trashcan. "I'm sorry it's just all of this running and flying around is making me sick. I don't think I'll be able to take this much longer." As he finished speaking the young man's legs gave out on him causing him to fall to the ground though Tea and Kraig quickly helped him up. "Maybe we should get you home." He was to weak to argue with his friends so he nodded as Tea helped him home.  
  
"Good one less moron to worry about." Kaiba said as he continued to walk forward ignoring the faces Kraig and Joey were making at him. "Yugi do you have any idea on how we can get to that ship with out being fried by that over grown bird?"  
  
Yugi would have answered Kaiba if it had not been for the fact his eyes were locked on an intense duel in front of him. He had almost forgotten the battle city tournament was still going on. "I'll play the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!" Joey's ears twitched as he heard the name of one of his favorite cards and he joined Yugi in watching the duel. It was between a spiky blonde haired male and a taller blonde haired woman who looked oddly familiar to the duo. "Hey that's Mai!" Sure enough it was Mai Valentine in a duel that she was actually losing. Her life points we're down to 2000 and her opponent hadn't been touched yet, but the worst part of it all was her field had been wiped clean the previous turn. "Attack with your magma fireball!"  
  
"No way she's about to lose." Joey said amazed at how a young dueler could be easily defeated a person he barely managed to beat. It was then he noticed Mai had a face down card on the field. "Or maybe not."  
  
Mai was seconds way from smirking only to gasp in shock lightning began to flash in front of the men as they were swallowed by in a tornado. "It's called mystical space typhoon, and with it I can destroy your trap card meaning my Dragon's attack is still headed for you!" As he spoke the woman was hit by the magma fire ball sending Mai to her knees while she began to gasp for air. "Mai are you alright?" Yugi had rushed to her side as soon as he realized she was going to take damage, and thanks to him she didn't fall all the way to the ground since he was keeping her up. "Yugi? T...thanks.."  
  
"It was no problem really." Yugi replied slightly blushing for reasons unknown to him as Mai finally stood up on her own. "I'm just sorry you lost your duel."  
  
The young man who had won the duel took that moment to speak up smiling friendly so that the group could know he meant no harm. "Don't worry we we're only dueling for puzzle cards I don't really enjoy taking away people's rarest cards." After hearing that Yugi smiled happy that the female wouldn't have to give up any of her rare cards. Kaiba didn't really like what was going on considering they should have already been on their way to save his brother. "Yugi we don't have time for any of this remember we have to save Mokuba!" Kraig and Destiny the name given to the Dark Magician girl were both staring at the tall teen a bit agitated by the anger he was showing towards everyone. "I really can't stand that guy! He makes me wish I was back in my card."  
  
"By the way my name is Kevin Hunt..."  
  
Kevin narrowed his eyes as he was shoved out of the way by Kaiba who was now standing directly in front of Yugi. "Hey what did you do that for?" Seto didn't bother to acknowledge the kid's presence and stared straight into the eyes of his one time rival who began to speak. "I know that Kaiba, but Mai is a good friend of mine so I at least had to say hello." Mai felt herself blushing at the fact he considered her a good friend, but was now also interested in what was taking place. "Yugi what's going on? Why do you have to save Mokuba." A cold chill went through Ishizu's body as both her and once she turned around to look for her brother he wasn't anywhere to be found. The young woman looked all around yet couldn't find a trace of him, and was suddenly becoming worried. "Where he could have gone?"  
  
"Something isn't right here..." Yugi said aloud as he to felt a cold chill go through his body. He looked around for the source of the feeling yet couldn't see anything. "I have a feeling Marik may be near. We need to get away from here as soon as possible."  
  
Though they were filled in on what was going on neither Mai or Kevin could have possibly been prepared for what was about to happen. Lightning struck the ground just a few feet away from them creating a small explosion that knocked them off of their feet. "Marik!" Yami was now in control of his shared body and he wasn't pleased to say the least. He looked up into the sky expecting to see Ra yet instead locked eyes with a monster he himself had use often. "The Summoned Skull?" It was an exact real life replica of the monster expect this one wasn't on his side. "Attack with your lightning strike!" Doing as commanded the fiend type monster sent down more lightning bolts narrowly missing Yami and his friends.  
  
"That should provide us enough time to talk don't you think brother?"  
  
Marik and Nick we're face to face in an alleyway not to far from the battle. Though neither one of them liked each other they did know what the other was capable of which is why they weren't attacking each other just yet. "What do you want?" After looking out to see what Reina's Summon Skull was doing he turned back to his brother and smirked. "I want you to join me brother. Together our power would be unmatched. Even the pharaoh wouldn't be able to stand against us." His brother didn't reply instead he turned and watched as his sister's body hit the ground as she barely managed to move out of the way of an incoming thunder bolt. "Ishizu!" Though Ishizu was hurt the female heard her brother's voice clearly, but became shocked as she saw who he was standing next to. "Forget her! Tell me now brother are you going to join me and become of the rulers of this world. Or will you do as our sister has and risk your life so someone else can have all of the power?"  
  
"I..." Nick couldn't speak. He was so upset with himself for the simple fact he was actually considering his brother's offer. His sister closed her eyes knowing what would his answer would be. "I..don't know.."  
  
Marik smirked cruelly knowing the only reason his brother hadn't answered was because of his sister staring at him as if pleading him to say no. "I see. Ishizu is the one keeping you from joining me. I guess we'll just have to fix that then." As he spoke he reached onto his duel disk and pulled out a card his brother knew all to well. "Don't worry I'll take care of her real quick then you can give me your answer." The card exploded with light as the image of Ra started to form above them until the might beast finally took form roaring as Yugi and the others turned to see it. "Not this again!" Yami did the only thing he could he grabbed the hand of Mai and Kevin pulling them out of the way as Joey did the same with his sister. "Everyone get out of here and regroup!"  
  
"Kraig lets leave!" Destiny cried already taking off into the air since she was the Dark Magician girl after all. Kraig resisted her pull and began to take off into a run towards the location of the Dragon's attack. "Kraig!"  
  
Nick stared on in horror as not only the Summoned Skull fired his attack down at Ishizu but Ra had joined in as well the two attacks headed straight down for his sister. "Yes once she's gone you'll have no choice but to join me." Kaiba watched as Kraig headed for the path of the attack. "Obelisk I summon you!" Even he couldn't allow the woman to be harmed no matter what the circumstances. Ishizu was still to weak to move out of the way so all she could do was watch as the two attacks moved towards her. "Don't worry I wont let you die!" To her surprise a shadow was now over her as the large body of Obelisk the Tormenter towered over her shielding her from the attack just long enough for Kraig to move her out of the way.  
  
"What?"  
  
Reina who was sitting on the shoulder of her monster was frightened of the blue god monster that was now towering above her flying creature. "Ra forget about him destroy Ishizu now!" Kaiba growled as the dragon ignored his monster and once again fired an attack off at the young woman and Kraig who was running with her as fast as he could though there was no way he'd be able to escape the blast. "Marik this ends here!" To everyone's surprise Yugi's god card Osiris had once again been brought to life this time it was the one that took on the attack of Ra saving the two of them once again. "Yugi...what's..what's going on here?" Mai and Kevin looked around their eyes wide and their mouths opened from the shock of everything that was happening. "That's it Ra! Kill them all!"  
  
"Hey!" Joey had finally seen both Nick and Marik and although he wanted to give them both a punch to the face he kept he focused his attention on the one he thought was his ally. "What are you doing standing here next to da't guy! He's trying to kill your sister if you haven't noticed or do you not care!?"  
  
Since Joey had a sister of his own who he was holding on to at the moment he was very pissed to see someone let that happen to their own sibling. Marik laughed almost wickedly causing the blonde teen to take a few steps back as another card on his duel disk began to glow. "I think you need to worry about yourself Wheeler. Because I have a special gift just for you, and it's called..." The glow that had began to form on his duel disk as his brother grabbed his hand angrily stopping him from summoning the monster. "Get out of here Joey!" Joey nodded as he quickly pulled his sister out of the alleyway while the two brothers stared at each other. A faint glow escaping a card though neither knew who the card belonged to. "I've made up my mind brother, and I don't think your going to like my answer."  
  
"What on earth is going on?"  
  
Everyone gasped as Marik came running out of the alleyway just in time since seconds later it had became in engulfed in flames. "It's beginning..." The holder of the millennium rod gasped as the voice once again entered his mind as he ran towards Ra hoping to find some shelter. "Yes you've served me well Marik, but I'll take it from here." Yugi watched in awe as a creature rose up above what use to be the alleyway. It was a giant that was for sure just a few inches taller then Obelisk the size was about all they could see since it's features we're covering up the rest of his body except for horns on the side of it's head. Ishizu who was being kept up by both Kraig and Destiny stared up in awe though she knew the monster it was still amazing to see it come to life. "Use your Twin Flame Blades!" The monster roared as the cape that was covering it blew to the side while it reached down to lit up to monstrous swords both of them engulfed in fire.  
  
"Reina get down from there!" Kraig cried out. Even if she was his enemy now he couldn't stand to see an old friend die. "Hurry!"  
  
Reina was to frightened to move out of the way and watched in awe as the creature swung his two swords forward sending a shockwave of fire towards both Ra and her Summoned Skull. Marik's god monster barely moved out of the way causing both attacks to slice through the fiend type monster flames consuming it's entire body while Reina jumped from it. "Reina!" The female only fell a few feet until being caught by Marik's monster. "What's going on here? Why is that monster so powerful Yug?" Yugi turned to his best friend and gave him the answer he didn't really want to hear. "Because it's a god card Joey. I just wonder whose side it's on."  
  
"Marik! Lift up your Millennium Rod now!"  
  
Marik who was shocked at the recent turn of events reached to his side and lifted up the millennium rod into the air and watched as it began to glow in unison with the other millennium items around. Yugi gasped as his puzzle began to shake though he was unaware of a gaping black hole that was forming in the air above them. "You tried to escape from me Pharaoh, but now you and that puzzle of yours will return to me!" As those words echoed through his mind he felt his body lift up into the air being pulled towards the black hole. "Yugi!" Mai and Kevin both tried to grab on to him but soon found themselves being pulled up as well. "Joey...? What's going on?" Serenity had been quiet for most of the time, but now that she felt as if she were flying things were becoming more confusing for her. "I wish I knew sis..I wish I knew..."  
  
"Obelisk hold your ground!" Kaiba demanded as his monster began to float up into the air along with Osiris who was already half way through. After realizing that he would be sucked in as well he closed his eyes knowing he would probably never see his brother again. "I'm sorry Mokuba..."  
  
Ishizu knew what was happening and jumped into the air with the last of her strength while Kraig tried to hold on to anything he could. "Kraig we must go. Our friends need us." Destiny didn't give him time to answer and pulled him away from the street sign he was holding on to causing the two of them to fly into the air. "Marik what's going on!?" After watching Nick and the powerful monster he possessed fly into the black hole the young woman known as Reina was panicking. Marik didn't bother to turn and face her, and instead allowed his body fly into the black hole while whispering something. "Our destiny Reina. Our destiny is what's going on." As his words finally reached her the brown haired beauty was sucked into the hole along with the mighty Ra.  
  
"Oh my god..." Mai whispered to herself as she sat up from what seemed like a long slumber. The blonde woman looked around the area and what she saw shocked her. They were no longer in Domino city in fact they didn't seem to be near any sort of civilization all that she could see was golden sand in every direction. After several minutes passed she suddenly realized where they were. It was more of a guess then anything else, but considering the circumstances she had to be right. "We're in ancient Egypt..."  
  
To be continued 


	7. YuGiOh 7

**Disclaimer** Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (Has any one realized how stupid these things are?)  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh Chapter 7  
  
Mai after noticing she was in ancient Egypt got to her feet, looking around for any one of her friends that had come through the black hole with her. Hearing someone cough she ran as fast as she could through the sand to find Yugi managing to sit up and feeling for his puzzle to find it missing. "Oh no, Marik and Reina must have gotten my puzzle." Mai nodded her head as she helped Yugi to his feet.  
  
The two caught sight of Seto standing up and dusting the sand off, "So Yugi how does it feel to know that we're in a world that we know nothing about?" He shrugged his shoulders not knowing what he felt at the moment. It was something Kaiba didn't do often, but help Isihzu to her feet.  
  
Nick had already been on his feet a minute after Kaiba had stood up. Destiny and Kraig opened their eyes to find themselves in ackward positions and both blushing the other seeing it clearly. "Sorry..." Kraig said as he stood up offering his hand which she took and was pulled to her feet. Joey and Serenity walked up to Yugi and Mai wondering what had happened.  
  
In the next few minutes they were all together and accounted for. "Where'd we end up Yug?" Joey asked still holding hands with his sister so she wouldn't feel lost. The blonde boy just shook his head a little upset he had lost his puzzle. "Don't worry Yugi, your puzzle is safe." Nick said from behind the group.  
  
"and how would you know this Nick?" Seto growled since they never did really get along for the most part. "We're back in Ancient Eygpt and at the time, Yami held the puzzle. So even if Marik wanted it, he would have to take it from Yami." Yugi sighed knowing that for the time being the puzzle was safe and still gave them time to find the pharaoh.  
  
"Joey what happened?" Serenity asked from beside her older brother, and being the youngest of the group she would probably take it the worse, though once she found out what happened she took it well.  
  
Yugi lifted his arm up to where the duel disk on his arm was in front of him allowing him to hit the switch to release it from his arm. "I don't think these are going to do us any good here." Kaiba had to agree as he took his disk off followed by the rest of the other duelist. Throwing them into the air Destiny broke the six disk into nothing with a single attack. "Thanks Destiny."  
  
She nodded and smiled at Kraig since he had thanked her. In under the day that she had known him she was feeling strange when ever she was around him. She was feeling something in her heart about him. It wasn't the normal feelings a friend would have for a friend though, she felt her herat beating harder every time he smiled at her. Though the feelings were crazy and new, she didn't care she actually liked the feelings she felt for him.  
  
Seto looked over at Destiny, a real person who still treated her as a monster because she came from a card. "I guess we're stuck here until we find that bastard, our only real problem is we have no place to stay." Everyone had to agree with Kaiba for once. Heading for a near by oasis that wasn't so far off the cool water felt good to all of them.  
  
Darkness started to cover the land leaving them all in the dark until Joey finally got a fire started after very many tries. Though through his mistakes he provided some comic relief to the weary group, including Serenity since her banages had been able to be removed. Nick looked around the small haven to see Kraig against one of the many trees that were actually around.  
  
"This is often I say this, but....thank you for saving Isihzu's life today." Kraig nodded his head and looked away trying not to make eye contact with the man since he had joined with Seto when they were in the second helicopter. "I'm sorry...for the lost of that girl also...I shouldn't have said what I did....you just seemed to be weak." Kraig looked at Nick for a moment and shook it off.  
  
"Doesn't matter now the damage is done." extending his hand Nick took it as they shook cheering up the man's sister having her smile. Siting next to her around the fire she laughed a little getting his attention. "It wasn't that hard now was it?" he shook his head and hugged his sister. Out of their family she was the only one he could trust and love like family.  
  
Yugi was sitting alone in front of the fire thinking what would happen if Marik did get control over the puzzle.  
  
Mai and Destiny were sitting in the sand, the oldest of the two females noticing the way Destiny was looking at the brown haired male on the other side of their camp. She could see it in the young girls eyes, "You have feelings for him don't you?" The long blonde haired monster, who they aged around seventeen, turned around to face Mai in a little awe, but nodded nonetheless. "How'd you figure it out?" she asked.  
  
"I could see it in your eyes every time you look at him." she was only a little surprised that the woman had found out about her feelings for the human teenager. "Don't worry hunny, he may be my little brother, but I'm not going to stop him from being some one that loves him." Destiny was taken by surprised at the fact that Mai was Kraig's older sister. They didn't look like another, though their face did look a little alike.  
  
"I can't help but feel that what I feel for him is wrong." Mai sat up and rubbed the younger females shoulder. She knew of course that Destiny was really the Dark Magician Girl from what she had been told, but it wasn't a reason to keep love apart. From what Mai could see Destiny was as human as they come. "Just because you came out of a card means nothing. If you love him don't let anyone stop you from feeling that way." the female teenager hugged the woman who hadn't quite expected it.  
  
Seeing the young blonde turn over for some shut eye she made her way over to her little brother who was wondering what she wanted. "I think you have caught the heart of a pretty young lady." Kraig looked at his sister with a little confusion in his eyes causing her to laugh. "Who?"  
  
She laughed a little more before feeling her hands on his face, "Kraig open your eyes," Mai turned his head to face Destiny who was breathing slowly in her sleep. His eyes made their way back to his sisters "yes Kraig, she loves you." He dropped against the tree a little stunned by the news.  
  
Since he had met the young blonde hair female he had something strange inside of him bubbling telling him something he just never understood it. Mai knowing her job was finished made her way to sit next to Yugi. "We're all about to witness something new and surprising." he looked at the woman a little taken back by her statement since he didn't know what she meant, but turned his attention to Kraig who was making his way over to a sleeping Destiny.  
  
"What's about to happen Mai?" Yugi asked only for her to refuse to tell him.  
  
Shaking her slightly Dark Magician Girl slowly sat up a little turning her head in Kraigs direction which had her sit up completely. "Kraig, what's up?" he sat next to her trying to find something to say. His mind was blanking out and it was getting harder to breath at the fact that knowing she had feelings for him.  
  
"This...is pretty hard to do...but Destiny I have strong feelings for you." he said in a whisper though she heard him, and was really taken back by his words. "Are...you......serious?" he nodded his head as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly as she returned the kiss.  
  
Yugi looked over at Mai and smiled, "So you knew it was going to happen didn't you?" she nodded while Joey and Nick whistled. Isihzu clapped her hands glad for the two. She knew one was a monster and one was human, but love wouldn't stop them from being together, if only the one guy she had feelings for would admit them.  
  
Kaiba from where he stood against a tree growled, "For god's sake Kraig, she's a monster nothing more and nothing less and will never be human." Destiny was now the one growling at what she had heard, but unlike her Kraig was on his feet and slamming Kaiba's back against a tree. Of course Seto was almost seven inches taller he was taken by surprise, complete surprise.  
  
None of them had expected the sixteen year old to charge Kaiba and throw him against a tree. "Seto Kaiba, I don't give a damn about what you think. First you talk bad about Reina which you were right about that, but just because your heart isn't allowing you to love because of your tough guy act doesn't mean you need to comment on the love others have!" his tone of voice and the fact that he was yelling at a guy that had no respect for him is what sent all the others into awe.  
  
Backing down a little he sat back down next to Destiny leaving Kaiba to dust him self off, as he turned away from the group. Nick laughed a little since Kraig had done what other sixteen year old teens would never think about doing, but what was funny is Kaiba didn't push him off nor throw a punch so there must of been truth in the words that were spoken.  
  
'Is what he said true? Is it becuase of the way I act that my heart isn't allowed to love?' Seto thought to him self before turning back to look around the site to see every one laughing lightly, before turning to get some shut eye.  
  
Growling again as he watched the girl known as Destiny and Kraig holding hands, laying next to one another. 'Why am I letting the kid get to me, he's been one to die because of his heart. Then again, Yugi has always trusted in his heart in every duel that he and I had, each time he proved that there was a heart to the cards and that the monsters were connected to their user.'  
  
He couldn't help but think about what Kraig had said to him that night. 'They always have friends who can they can trust, friends to lean on for strength....maybe that's my problem....' Seto Kaiba for the first time realized what he was missing, and all becuase of his act of being a tough guy. In the last day he had experienced fear beyond imagination, looking back he could see Yugi and friends being there for each other.  
  
He had even helped save Isihzu from Ra's attack, holding out his Blue-Eyes and staring at it for a minute he for the first time actually smiled instead of grinning or smirking. "I have something to believe in now." the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card he held in his right hand started to faintly glow for a moment before it's owner put it back in to the deck.  
  
Yugi smiled, after hearing Kaiba say his last few words. "Things may get better after all" he thought to himself.  
  
Marik and Reina sat around in an abandonded barn shack, "Marik, what are we doing in ancient Egypt?" the brown haired beauty asked, seeing him shake his head confusing her since she thought he had brought every one here for a purpose until she heard him talk, only it wasn't Marik who was speaking.  
  
"My dear Reina, Marik wasn't the one that brought you and the others here. It was I who did that deed. In this time, little Yugi wasn't holding the Milleinum Puzzle. The pharaoh him self held it."  
  
Now knowing why this voice had brought them all to Ancient Egypt Reina would only have to wait for instructions on their first plan of action. The voice controlling Marik looked at the god card that his puppet had been using for two days.  
  
To Be Continued 


	8. YuGiOh 8

**Disclaimer** I hate these things, but anyways we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Yu-Gi-Oh Chapter 8

Yugi Motou sat alone near the campfire staring into the dim warm light as everyone else around him slept. They decided it was best to stay put until day came which he gladly accepted. He hadn't been himself at all since his arrival to the ancient time and found himself wishing he was back home. _"Without Yami and the millennium puzzle with me I'm useless." _The blonde haired teen felt a bit of fear enter his heart as he thought of what would happen if Marik we're to attack again now that he no longer had the help of the pharaoh. For the first time in many years the young man had felt weak as if he wouldn't be able to help out any of his friends. "Yugi what are you doing up so late?"

"Oh hey Mai..." Yugi answered in a slightly sad tone as he threw a few twigs into the fire keeping it alive as the young woman sat next to him. It was pretty hard to sleep when none of them had any sleeping bags. "I was just thinking..."

Mai frowned as she heard the teen's tone of voice. Yugi was such a cheerful person almost all of that time so it was rather easy to tell when he was sad. "Oh, Thinking about what?" The young man didn't bother to turn and face her which made her even more worried about him. "About my millennium puzzle. It was what made me special Mai and without it and Yami I'm useless to everyone. I'm basically just going to get in everyone's way." Though she really didn't have any idea on who Yami was, and what the millennium puzzle did she knew Yugi was wrong about it making him special. "Yugi stop talking like that. Every single person here respects you and have faith in your abilities. It may have been the millennium puzzle that gave you an edge in all of your duels, but it was your heart that gave your the victories."

"Mai..." Yugi whispered as he wiped the tears from his eyes while smiling and turned to face the young woman who had actually helped cheer him up. "Thank you."

Mai returned his smile as the two of them decided it was time to get as much sleep as they could. The next morning Marik and Reina found themselves walking through part of the desert towards the castle in which he knew his master to be located, but as they walked the duo came upon an unconscious boy stuck in the sand. "Hey I've seen this guy before." The brown haired female turned the boy over so she could see his face and smirked. "I knew I've seen him somewhere before. He's one of the kid's I saw with Yugi!" Marik who no longer possessed his millennium rod stared down at the male as his eyes glowed and the symbol of the millennium eye appeared on his forehead. "I could always use another servant in my quest to take control of all the millennium items. Yes...from now on you shall work for me."

"I serve only you..." Kevin mumbled as he was helped to his feet by Reina. After several moments he received a command through his mind and nodded slowly. "Very well I will go and retrieve the god cards."

It was now 7: 14 am in Egypt as the sun began to slowly rise over Yugi and the others who slept around that campfire that was still burning. Kraig was sleeping peacefully next to Destiny who was looking at her surroundings still getting use to life outside of her card. Kaiba was the next person to awake very angered at the fact he had to sleep without anything to cover up with. It only took a few more minutes for the rest of the group to wake up. "Yug we really need to find a town or somethin, I'm starvin over here." Yugi had to agree with Joey since all of them needed something to eat. The only problem was he had no idea on which direction they should travel. "There is a town about a mile from here if we hurry we may be able to get there before it gets too hot." Everyone turned to Ishizu wondering just how she knew that, but gladly accept the information. "Well then we should all get going."

"You might want to be on your guard everyone." Ishizu spoke up as they began their long walk. Yugi and the other's turned to face her as they continued to walk. "In this time there was a thing called the shadow games in which people brought monsters to life and fought for control over lands and kingdoms. There are many thugs we may run into along the way so we really should be careful."  
  
Yugi smiled at the woman thanking her for the advice and took his spot at the head of the group again with Mai trailing just a few inches behind while Nick and Kaiba took up the rear while everyone else walked in the middle. The group found themselves desperate for water and food as they walked through the hot desert on the verge of passing out. "Joey...I'm thirsty.." Joey noticed his sister had fallen behind and as he turned around he noticed she was on her knees in exhaustion. The heat had really taken a lot out of all of them, but she was taking it the worse. "I know sis but we have to keep going." Serenity sighed heavily as she tried her best to stand yet found it was almost impossible. "I can't Joey.." The group had stopped their walking and turned to the female all of them trying to think of a way to help. "I'll carry her." Ishizu smiled as her brother finally decided to help someone and after he had lifted Joey's sister up the group continued their journey. They walked for what seemed like hours until finally seeing a town in the distance. "We're almost there guys."

"I'm afraid entering the town won't be so easy!" A voice called out causing them to all stop in their tracks just as the ground in front of them caved in. "Well aren't you the lucky ones managing to avoid my trap hole."

Everyone looked up into the air to see a familiar person riding atop a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Well the person wasn't that familiar, but they had remembered him from the duel he had against Mai. "Kevin..?" The blonde on top of the dragon nodded while smirking deviously. "That's right Yugi I have come for your god cards! Hand them over and I promise I'll go easy on all of you." Kaiba growled in response to the teen's last comment and quickly took out one of his cards that instantly started to glow. "Kaiba wait!" Yugi grabbed his arm trying to stop him from summoning a monster, but was pushed to the ground for his efforts. "Rise Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Mai helped the fallen teen up as they watched the bluish white dragon form in the air above them staring at the Red-Eyes in anger mimicking it's owner's feelings. "Attack with White Lightning!"  
  
"Kaiba don't you'll hurt him!" Yugi screamed while watching Kaiba's dragon attack Kevin's Red-Eyes with full force. The lightning attack flew straight for it, but just before it hit the air it's self seemed to absorb the energy. "What..just happened?"

Kevin smirked as he looked at a card in his hand called negate attack. "Glad I brought that along with me." Kaiba was furious at the fact his monster's attack was stopped. He slowly pulled another card out of his deck and stared at it for a moment wondering if it would work after all his opponent had been able to bring a trap card to life. "I'll use Dragon's Gunfire!" The Blue-Eyes white dragon opened it's mouth wide as a ball of fire began to form in it. "Attack him directly!" Yugi gasped as the fire ball was sent into the air totally missing the Red-Eyes and coming into direct contact with Kevin who screamed out in pain as it hit. "Kaiba stop this! He's one of our friends!" 

"Forget it Yugi he's on their side now, and that means he's my enemy." Kaiba growled in response waiting for his opponent to make his move since his Blue-Eyes couldn't attack anymore. "And If we're to ever get back to our own world we can't let any of our enemies survive!"

Mai was surprised at the look she saw in Yugi's eyes since it was the first time she ever saw him angry and it wasn't a very pretty sight. "Kaiba this is the last time I'm going to say this. Do not attack him again!" Kaiba noticed the change in the teen's voice, but still ignored him. "Forget it Yugi I will spare no one!" In the air Kevin grunted in pain holding on to his chest which had been hit due to the effect of the card that was used on him. "Oh he's going to pay for that! I'll now summon the Summoned Skull!" Everyone watched as the large skull beast appeared beside the Red-Eyes while the teen that owned them both began to laugh. "And now I'll use polymerization and fuse them into one!" Everyone watched as the two monster's we're pulled into each other taking on the form of a creature that was familiar to a few of them. It's roar alone was enough to tell them all how powerful it was, and actually seeing it come to life was causing Joey to take a few steps backward. "No..way." 

"I present to you all The Black Skull Dragon!" Kevin smirked as he now sat on the large creature's back while it slowly descended towards the ground. "Now attack his Blue-Eyes!"

Kaiba smirked as the dragon fired a molten fire ball towards his way only to be absorbed the air just as his Blue-Eyes attach had been moments before. "Looks like I have a negate attack of my own." Kevin narrowed his eyes in anger but smirked since he was going to attack him again. "Enough games I'm going to finish you off once and for all!" Kaiba knew what his opponent was planning and wouldn't allow it. "I'll now summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" Everyone gasped in unison as clouds began to cover up the sky darkening the area over them. The large blue beast appeared above them all staring down at the Skull Dragon with an almost demonic smirk on it's face. "Destroy that Dragon!" Obelisk roared in response to his master's orders and threw his fists forward tearing the dragon apart as he did so throwing Kevin's body to the ground.

"Kevin!" Yugi and the others quickly rushed to the teen's side seeing that he was unconscious. In that moment the former holder of the millennium puzzle narrowed his eyes in anger and turned to the cause of problems. "Kaiba look what you did! You could have killed him!"

Yugi's anger rose to a greater extent as the taller teen laughed as if he hadn't done anything wrong. "As I've told you before Yugi. I will spare no one!" Mai knew what the small teen beside her was thinking and gently placed her hand on his shoulder actually managing to calm him. "Yugi it's not worth your time to get angry with Kaiba. Besides I think Kevin needs us right now." Nodding his head slowly he turned away from Kaiba and walked over to the unconscious teen who seemed to be pretty injured. "Yugi the town is really close we might as well take him with us so he can get healed." He looked at Kraig and agreed with him. "Are you all insane! We can't take him with us he's working for Marik now!" Ishizu sighed as she walked over to the most annoying member of the group and did something that shocked them all. She gave him a kiss on the cheek causing him to become speechless. "Thank you for saving Kevin. If it weren't for you he'd still be under Marik's control." 

"Ishizu..are you out of your mind?" Nick asked her in a whisper while glancing at Kaiba whose entire face was red since it had been the first time he was ever kissed. "Why on earth would you kiss Kaiba?"

Ishizu smiled at her brother then continued to walk through the desert with the others leaving him confused though he quickly followed while carrying a still tired Serenity. The group continued to walk while Yugi struggled to carry Kevin barely able to take steps forward. "We're almost there." Kaiba was now slowly walking behind everyone as Kraig and Destiny snickered at the look on his face, but continued their walk. "I'm afraid there is one more thing we'll have to face before getting into the town." Mai overheard what Ishizu had just said and curiously turned to listen in on the conversation. "In two minutes we'll be attacked by Marik and Ra again. He's already convinced the towns people that we are against the pharaoh so they'll of course join him in his attack." 

"There they are!" Voices cried after they had walked for two more minutes causing Mai to turn to Ishizu in shock that she was right since Ra now floated in the air above the people. "Get them all!"

Yugi gasped as the people came running for him and the others. Usually he would refuse to fight but now he was beginning to wonder if Kaiba was right. Maybe they shouldn't spare anyone. _"What am I thinking? No one deserves to be hurt. Even if they are crazy enough to believe Marik." _Still holding Kevin he took a few steps backward trying to figure a way out of the situation, but didn't wait for very long as Ishizu stepped beside him. "Summon your god card Yugi." He turned to her nervously but she smiled. "Trust me little one." The crowd of people froze instantly as the roar of Osiris echoed across the sky as the dragon slowly took form in the air above it's owner staring at everyone menacingly. 

"Hey how come he's glowing?" Kraig asked as Yugi began to glow the same color as the large dragon above him. Destiny held his hand tightly as if becoming nervous all of a sudden. "Yugi..are you okay?"

Everyone else we're wondering the same thing as the male calmly took a few steps forward. Ishizu knew what was about to happen and smiled. "We don't mean you people any harm. We're just looking for a place to stay so that we may eat and rest up." After seeing Osiris the people backed away not in fear but in respect for the power the young boy obviously possessed if he was in control of the god dragon. "What are you people doing? Attack him!" The people didn't budge and instead began to walk back towards the town as Yugi stared up at the man who was the cause of most of his current problems. "Marik!"

"We'll finish this later Yugi!" Marik growled now that his plan had failed. Sure he had control over Ra a powerful god monster, but one against three was something even he couldn't handle. "Come on Ra get us out of here!"

Yugi stared up in the air watching as Marik retreated towards a place in that distance that seemed to have a castle. He made a mental note to make that his next stop. "Come everyone let's keep going." Though he didn't know it the small teen had just taken charge of the group like a true leader, and without the help of his other half. Seeing that it was no longer needed Osiris returned to it's card as the group entered the town. Once entering people bowed before the young man since he had a remarkable resemblance to the pharaoh himself. Ishizu had to translate most of the things he asked for since the people didn't understand English, but the group found themselves sitting at a large table as the people prepared them a large feast.

"This is great Yug! Look at all of that food." Joey said as tears left his eyes from the joy of actually being around food. "It's like I'm in heaven or somethin." 

Serenity shook her head as she stared at her brother almost single handedly eat all of the food by himself since everyone else only ate a small amount. "What a pig..." Joey didn't listen to Kaiba and instead focused on eating more food while Kevin silently looked around at everyone amazed they could be so normal even though they were stuck in the past. "Something wrong Kevin?" The spiky haired blonde shook his head as he turned to face Yugi who was staring at him with concern in his eyes. "No I'm fine Yugi, It's just that I can't thank you guys enough for helping me, and everything." Everyone in the group minus Kaiba smiled glad to have helped the young man. They all ate peacefully that night enjoying their time together since all of them mainly Ishizu knew that the future ahead of them wouldn't be a pleasant one.

"Marik where are you taking us...?" Reina asked as they flew over the large gates of what seemed to be some sort of castle. It was an expected occurrence for the guards since they had expected them to arrive. "Marik..?"

Marik turned to face the young woman with an angered expression on his face. He wasn't pleased that his small plan had failed and that the townspeople had quickly turned on him. Ra landed on the ground in front of the castle as it's master quickly jumped off forgetting to help the girl down. "I've been expecting you." Reina was a little confused as the male beside her bowed while a large figure slowly walked towards them. "What's going on?" The figure seemed to smirk darkly as he glanced at the female who hadn't bowed yet. Usually someone like that would have had their souls taken away from them, but he would make a special acceptance. This time anyway. "We would have been here sooner but.."

"Yes you tried to get the townspeople to attack the little one and his friends." He said while cutting him off slightly angering Marik though he didn't say anything. "Something I didn't order you to do. If you do something like that again I will make you a mindless puppet understand?"

Marik gritted his teeth as he nodded. It was hard for him to follow the orders of someone. "Now follow me you two. I'll fill you in on my plans." The duo reluctantly followed the large man neither of them really trusting him. Back with Yugi and the others the group we're just heading for their small rooms to get some sleep, but first the current leader of the group had to ask someone a few questions. "Ishizu do you happen to know where the Pharaoh is located? If we are to succeed in getting back to our own time I'm sure we'll need his help." Ishizu nodded her head causing him to sigh in relief. "His kingdom is to the east of here if we were to leave tomorrow it would take at least three to four days of walking to reach it."

"That long..?" Yugi asked while sighing. It sure wasn't easy traveling on foot, and even though he didn't have a choice he was trying to find another way. "What if we used our monsters to get us there. It'd be a lot faster right?"

Ishizu shook her head though she kept her smile. It was hard to frown around the young man in front of her. "Although it may be faster, using our monsters to travel would draw all our enemies toward us. While three of you may possess god cards there is still no way we can stand up against those odds." Yugi frowned since he hadn't thought about that. "I see. I guess walking by foot is the only way then." Out of the corner of her eyes the female saw a man staring at them. He had messy white hair and dirty clothes, and evil brown eyes that were currently locked on the both of them. This wasn't the first time she had noticed him in fact he had been following them all since their arrival in the town. _ "That is the boy who summoned that dragon earlier. If I had the power of that monster then not even the pharaoh himself could stand up to me." _His lips curved into a smirk while he began to formulate a plan in his mind while still staring at Yugi. _"That's it. I'll just steal the monster from him and use it for myself!"_

"Well Yugi I think it's about time for the two of us to get some rest." Ishizu said after yawning to show him just how tired she was. "We'll need all the rest we can get for we have a long way to travel in the morning." 

Ryou the tomb robber grinned as the woman left Yugi's side leaving the young man alone. _"Now is my chance. He's to small to defend himself. This'll be simple." _He took a few silent steps forward hiding behind whatever he could each time the teen would look his way, and then when he was finally behind him he made his move. "Hey!" Yugi gasped as he felt something reach into his pocket taking out half of the cards he owned. The white haired man stared at them for a moment confused at just what they were. "Give those back!" After the confusion wore off he took off into a sprint laughing as he did so. "Sorry kid, these are mine now." Normally he would have just gotten rid the young man, but Ryou didn't like to harm children. At least sometimes he didn't. "Come back with those!"

Yugi ran as fast as he could though his small legs could only push him so far. Ryou cursed as he took a wrong turn that led him to a dead end. "There you are!" Now he was cornered by the small teen who was breathing heavily almost on the verge of falling to his knees in exhaustion. "You just made a big mistake kid." The man's brown eyes narrowed menacingly as he began to walk forward towards the teen who wasn't backing away. "Because now your forcing me to finish you off." Yugi gulped as the man neared him, and desperately tried to find a way to save himself. _"What am..I going to do?" _Everything became black for the young man as the tomb robbed finally reached him.

To be continued.....


	9. YuGiOh 9

**Disclaimer** I wish people would stop asking no we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh Chapter 9  
True Heart of the Monsters  
  
With his back against the wall of the dead in Yugi found it hard to get his breath back all the while Ryou made his way closer holding the deck that he had just stolen. "I do want to thank you for the cards though. With these I'll be able to summon that red dragon and even take the throne." Ryou laughed Yugi managing to get his breath back slowly.  
  
"I hate to tell you, but the only way they'll come out is if the user of the cards have the heart." Ryou laughed darkly as he pulled out the Celtic Guardian and summoned it with a few simple words causing Yugi to go speechless. The tomb robber only grinned from ear to ear. "I don't know where you're from, but here any monster can be summoned regardless of heart or not."  
  
At the sword weilding elf stood over Yugi he started backing up against the wall as best he could, "Celtic Guardian attack!".  
  
Closing his eyes as the sword started being aimed for his neck he thought his end was near, but started coughing as he got dust in his mouth. Quickly opening his purple eyes all he could see was the tomb robber on his side, and some creature holding the warrior type elf into the side of the building to his left. ".....Dark Magician...."  
  
"Ryou I've had enough of your stealing from others, so it ends here!"  
  
Yugi's eyes went completely wide as he heard the voice and looked above him to see some one that looked like Yami standing on the side of the roof. "Pharaoh Yami, what are you doing here!?"  
  
"I'm here to get rid you." Yami demanded as Ryou only laughed slightly, "I don't think so pharaoh, this time I have the chance to destroy you." Holding out the card of Osiris for Yami's viewing Yugi gasped hoping that the dragon god couldn't be summoned. The crimson red bodied dragon appeared from it's card staring straight at Yami and Yugi growling as the monster known as Dark Magician appeared next to it from it's card. "A Dark Magician!?" Yami yelled seeing the two monsters staring at them his Dark Magician standing in front of the two humans protectively.  
  
"Dark Magician and Osiris attack the Pharaoh and his little friend!" Flying forward the two monsters came to a stop and turned around to stare at Ryou, "What is going on?" he asked speechless and in fear.  
  
"You stole the cards from this boy and his most trusted monsters will not betray their master no matter who controls them!" Yami yelled as he helped little Yugi to his feet. The Dark Magician's stood on either side of Osiris as they growled at the man as Yugi's Dark Magician brought the rest of the deck back to his friends hands as he and Osiris returned to their cards knowing they weren't needed at the time.  
  
Yami's Dark Magician standing next to his master once again, "Ryou it is not time for you to die." was all the silky white haired teen heard before he lost sight of Yami and his look a like. Yami turned to look at Yugi and smiled, "I am sorry about that. His name is Ryou and is known as Tomb Robber to every one and is a pretty good theif."  
  
Once again smiling Yugi shook it off shaking hands with the pharaoh being careful not to say anything until he was around every one else. "Pharaoh Yami, I have a request," Yami nodded his head ready to hear it. "Could you come with me so my friends can meet you?"  
  
Thinking for a moment, he slowly agreed as Yugi showed his one time other side to the house they were all staying in. Joey was the first to his feet in surprise as Yugi walked in next to Yami. "I neva expected to see Yami and Yugi walkin next to each other." his statement causing Yami to look a little confused as Ishizu offered the pharaoh a seat. "I'll explain everything to you."  
  
Taking a seat in front of the blue eyed woman he was going to listen carefully to make sure he got everything. "You are going to find this a little hard to believe, but all eight of us are from 5,000 years in the future. We we're brought here by a man name Marik, and rightfully we have no idea how to get home."  
  
Yami who actually believed the story which surprised every one including Kaiba. "What about this Marik character?" he asked a little intent in finding out what they would do about him as well as this Reina they talked about. "Of course we planned on defeating them while we're here."  
  
The pharaoh sighed, since he had met Yugi in the back alley he felt a good vibe coming from him, and knew he could trust his friends. "If you help defeat these characters I will do any and everything in my power to get you all back home." They all cheered with joy and even Kaiba gave a small smile which was rare.  
  
To Be Continued 


	10. YuGiOh10

**Disclaimer** I wish people would stop asking no we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!  
  
Chapter 10

Yami had stared at Yugi and the others amazed at the story they had told him. Though he had heard the tale half an hour earlier he was still amazed. His thoughts had to be put on hold however since he remembered the real reason he was in the town. Turning to face the strangers who had became his friends the young pharaoh stood up stretching as he did so since he had been sitting for a while. "Well I must part with you all for now, but if you are ever in need of any help you all know where to find me." They all nodded since they we're given the direction to his royal palace and waved him off as he walked out of their current living area for the night.

"He really was a nice guy." Yugi said aloud as everyone beside him nodded in agreement. Yami surely was a pleasant fellow to know. "I guess now all we have to do is get some rest."

The next morning Seto Kaiba slowly opened his eyes surprised to see that everyone else had woken up already. His eyes slowly narrowed as he watched everyone gather around the still injured Kevin. _"What do any of them see in him!? Can't they see he's still one of Marik's men?" _He watched as Ishizu giggled probably at some kind of joke the young teen had made which triggered a growl. "Oh Good morning Kaiba." Yugi had noticed his former rival was awake and greeted him kindly only to be ignored. "Would you care for any breakfast?" The constantly angry teen heard his stomach growled and slowly nodded. "Yes, I would."

"Brother I think it's time." Ishizu said turning away from Kevin to face her brother while staring at the object that he wore around his neck. "Your the only one here who still has their millennium item, and it also happens to be one that can help Kevin. So please use it."

Nick stared at his sister a little and nodded it still freaked him out knowing she already knew what his response would be. Ishizu moved over to Kevin holding his hand since he was probably going to go into show after he realized what her brother was going to do. "What's going on..?" His eyes we're mainly focused on the small sword symbol that hung on a chain around the young man's neck which was beginning to glow. "He's going to heal you." As the young woman spoke the symbol changed into a full sized sword that was now glowing with a faint bluish white light. Kevin's eyes never left the sword as the man began to walk towards him. "..How is he going to heal me with a sword...!?" Now the teen was trying to get out of the bed he was laying in, but the strong grip of the female beside him kept that from happening.

"Do not worry Kevin it won't hurt at all. The millennium sword is a weapon that can give life or take it. In this case he is going to use it to heal your wounds." Ishizu answered calming him down slightly as her brother neared the teen. "Now just stay still and everything will be fine."

Yugi and the rest of the group watched with great interest at the scene that taking place in front of them. Nick tightly held on to the glowing sword that was still flowing with the bluish white energy. Kevin closed his eyes as he stabbed him with the weapon only to have it go right through without feeling any pain. In fact he was receiving a refreshing sensation as his body was being healed. "There that wasn't so bad now was it?" Ishizu smiled as the young teen jumped out of the bed completely healed of wounds and exhaustion. Mai and Joey we're at a loss for words at what they had just seen, but were happy that he was feeling better. "This is great! Thank you!" Kaiba's eyes began to twitch as everyone in the group swarmed the young teen all happy that he was now healed 

"I've had enough of this!" Kaiba growled quickly moving towards Kevin grabbing him by the collar of his shirt managing to lift him up into the air. Everyone looked on stunned at what was taking place. "I know your still one of Marik's men! So tell me where Mokuba is!"

Yugi gasped as he watched the taller male of the two push the smaller teen into the wall while still holding him up in the air. "I don't know what your talking about!" Ishizu winced as she heard Kevin's body slam against the wall once more since he didn't give Kaiba the answer he was looking for. "Don't lie to me! Tell me where he is now!" Joey and his sister looked on in worry at the angered look in the young man's eyes. Something had really irked him good. "Kaiba put him down!" The words of the people around him could no longer be heard. All of the anger held up inside was finally being let out on the one person he really couldn't stand. 

"I'll give you one last chance." Kaiba growled staring into the blue eyes of the blonde teen. Everyone watched in silence hoping things wouldn't get serious. "Where is my brother!?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed further as he waited to receive his answer. "I..don't know. I swear!" That wasn't the answer he wanted and Kevin realized that as his back was slammed against the wall once more this time putting a small crack on it. Yugi and the others watched in confusion as he dragged the younger of the two outside finally letting go of him. "I don't know why your trying to fool everyone else Kevin, but I know your still under Marik's control, and I can prove it!" The blonde teen watched as the man in front of him pulled out his deck full of cards each of them glowing. "If you want to prove to me that your working for the enemy then you must defeat me in a duel."

"Kaiba stop this!" Yugi shouted stepping in front of Kevin who was in to much shock to talk. "Kevin is not under anyone's control. This is a waste of everyone's time. Remember we need to find a way to return to our own time and rescue Mokuba!"

Kevin stepped in front of his new friend while frowning. "That's alright Yugi. Someone has to teach this guy a lesson." Kaiba watched as the young teen hesitantly stepped towards him while holding on to his deck of cards. A thin grin formed as he shuffled his cards getting ready to make short work of the blonde. Ishizu's blue eyes began to moisten as she remembered the outcome that her millennium necklace once predicted. Minutes passed as the two stood still staring into the other's eyes. Yugi wanted nothing more then to stop the two of them from dueling, but he was beginning to realize that there was nothing he could do about it. 

"Mind if I go first?" Kevin asked as Kaiba simply shrugged merely staring at the cards he had drawn. The blonde was doing the same noticing he had drawn some pretty useful cards. "I'll play one monster in defense mode, and place two trap cards face down."

Kevin's body began to glow as the creature from his card materialized in the ground in front of him though it's body was covered in darkness to keep his opponent from seeing what it was. Kraig looked on slightly confused at what was taking place in front of them. "How can they duel without having any life points?" Ishizu sighed realizing that none of them really understood how people dueled back in ancient times. "In a shadow duel there is only one way to win, and that is to be the last one standing." Yugi stared at her in mild shock at the information he received. "You mean the only way to win is to render your opponent unconscious..or even worse?" Mai watched as the young teen frowned trying to think of a way to stop the duel from continuing.

"Well now that your done it's my turn! I summon the Goblin Attack Force!" Kaiba declared as his body began to glow Kevin's as the monsters known as the Goblin Attack came to life each growling in anger. "Attack his monster!"

The three axe wielding Goblins quickly rushed towards the hidden monster each of them slammed their weapons down upon the creature watching as it let out a painful cry before it's body began to turn into a strange mist that consumed the three monsters. "You just destroyed my Wall of Illusion and activated it's effect!" Kaiba growled as he watched the goblins return to his card. "Fine I'll play two cards face down and now it's your turn." Kevin grinned realizing that he could attack his opponent head on. "I summon the Vorse Raider in attack mode!" Once again the teen glowed as a three horned creature formed in front of him holding on to a blood stained weapon staring directly at Kaiba. "Attack!"

"Kaiba!"

Yugi yelled out the name of the young man just as he was hit by the Vorse Raider's attack his body now sliding across the ground as he felt the full pain of the attack. _"So..this is what it's like..to be in a shadow duel.." _ Kaiba slowly pulled himself up to his feet regaining his composure and once again glaring at his opponent who had ended his turn. He slowly drew a card and grinned at what he saw. _"Cyber-Stein." _An evil smirk slowly formed on his face as he continued to stare at the card reading it's effect though he had already memorized it. "I'll play Cyber-Stein in attack mode!" Kevin's eyes slightly widened as the card formed a few feet away from him. The Frankenstein look alike was something he had hoped wouldn't have been in his opponent's deck. "Now I'll use his effect!" Cyber-Stein began to glow with white light as the owner of the card began to slowly sink to his knees since he was losing energy.

"And now...I'll summon..the Ultimate Blue Eyes!" Kaiba roared his eyes lips formed in a sickening grin while Cyber-Stein raised it's small arms up into the air letting go of the energy it had collected. Soon the beast known as the Ultimate Blue-Eyes White Dragon formed next to the creature it's body shining malevolently. "Attack his Vorse Raider!"

Kevin looked on in horror as the large three-headed best prepared it's attack forming white balls of energy in it's mouths. Soon the Ultimate Blue-Eyes let loose it's massive Neutron Blast attack scorching the ground in it's path until finally engulfing the Vorse Raider and sending the blonde teen rolling across the ground from the explosion. Kaiba grinned as the teen barely managed to stand to his feet. "Well now it's your turn though I doubt you can do much to stop me." His grin faded as the teen turned over one of the cards he had placed face down causing swords to drop around him, and his dragon. "Swords of Revealing Light. It doesn't destroy your blue-eyes but it'll give me some time to think of a plan." 

"I'll play the Sleeping Lion in defense mode." Kaiba announced so that his hurt opponent could hear. Kevin simply nodded not knowing what the former duelist champion was planning. "I just need to put one more monster on the field, and then I'll be able to summon Obelisk and end this duel."

Kevin drew another card which was the dragon treasure card something he couldn't use at the moment. "I end my turn." Now he only had two turns left, and still didn't have any idea on how he'd be able to win. Kaiba grinned as he drew another card it was the trap torrential tribute. He smirk deciding not to play the card face down wanting to prove that he could beat the blonde teen without the help of any traps. "Your turn." Again the teen drew a card this time it was a level 8 monster that he wouldn't be able to summon. "Go Kaiba.." Kaiba found himself laughing as he drew another monster card. "I'll play the Axe Raider in attack mode, and end my turn. "Only one more turn Kevin then your done for!" Sweat began to drip from the forehead of the young man who was gradually becoming scared. He drew the card and grinned finally formulating a plan within his mind. "I hope this works.."

"I'll place this card face down and use card destruction!" Kevin yelled causing Kaiba's eyes to widen surprise as he realized that he had to discard Obelisk to the graveyard. If that wasn't enough the his monsters we're all being sucked into a strange black void in the middle of their 'field' destroying them all including his Ultimate Blue-Eyes. "I just played Dark Hole. It was one of the cards I drew."

Kaiba balled his fists up in anger as one of his most prized monsters was destroyed, but the fact his opponent still wasn't done with his turn was begging to confuse him. "Now, I will use monster reborn and bring back one of the monsters I was forced to discard." Kevin smirked as white light glittered around the area in front of him as a roar that was familiar to everyone in the group was heard finally materializing. "No..way..it can't be..!" Kaiba was in complete shock as a large bluish white dragon formed in front of his opponent. "It's..a Blue-Eyes....but that's impossible! Only I have the last three remaining Blue-Eyes White dragons! How can he have one as well!?" Kevin ignored the fact that his opponent was talking to himself and realized he could attack directly again. "Blue-Eyes Attack!"

"No...!"   
  
Nick watched as his sister fell to her knees in tears as Kaiba received the full force of the attack. In this kind of dark duel the loser almost always lost their life. It was something that she thought was best not to tell Yugi yet now he realized it as well. The duel was definitely over, and apparently so was the life of Seto Kaiba. "Kaiba!" Kevin looked on in disbelief rushing towards the fallen teen with everyone else. Sure he didn't like the guy, but he never intended to harm him in anyway. Mai watched as the two blonde teens rushed to the side of the fallen male looks of shock, and horror etched in their faces. "I..so sorry..I didn't know he'd be hurt.."

"It's not your fault Kevin, Kaiba knew what he was getting himself into." Mai said trying to make the young man feel better even though the situation was beginning to look hopeless. "I don't even know if there is anyway we'll be able to help him."

Joey checked the pulse of the one person he despised the most yet never wanted to see harmed. "His pulse is fadin Yug it doesn't look to good." Yugi knew that no doctors or healers could save Kaiba from the condition he was in, but there was one person who might be able to help. Nick gasped as both Ishizu and the small blonde walked towards him both of them with sorrow in their eyes though his sister seemed to be crying. He already knew what they were about to ask him, and although he wanted to help the dying teen using his millennium item again so soon would be hazardous to himself. "Brother please heal him!"

"Please Nick you have to help Kaiba." Yugi nearly cried as he was slowly becoming emotional. Even after all he and Kaiba had been through he didn't want to see him die. "Please!"

Nick slowly decided that it was better to risk his own life to save someone else. Using the powers of the millennium sword more then once in a short period of time drained the life force of the person that possesses it. The sword once again became enlarged as he held it in his hand preparing to quickly heal Kaiba. "Watch out!" Kraig pushed the holder of the sword down to the ground as a blast of fire barely missed him crashing into the ground just a few feet away. "What's going on!?" Yugi looked up in anger as he saw Ra slowly descend towards them only this time not only was Marik, and Reina riding atop the beast, but someone else was as well.

"Greetings Yugi. Are you ready to hand over your god card?"

**To be continued**


	11. YuGiOh11

**Disclaimer** I hate these things, but anyways we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Yu-Gi-Oh! Chapter 11  
Separation

Yugi looked up into the air in desperation knowing he and the others would have to create a diversion to have any hopes of saving Kaiba's life. Kraig stood beside the blonde teen eager to help him in any way he could both of them starting to take a single card out of their respective decks, but before that happened they found themselves falling to the ground. Ra had forcefully landed creating a shockwave that had knocked them all of their feet. Marik was the first to get off of the golden beast followed by Reina. The third person stayed on the dragon as it began to step towards the former holder of the millennium puzzle, and the current owner of Osiris.

"Little Yugi Motou I've heard so much about you." He spoke as the dragon stopped just a few feet away from everyone. The person speaking looked to be a little older then Yugi himself. His skin was nicely tanned and his body was covered in Egyptian style clothing. "Now would you please hand over the monster you possess?"

Yugi pulled himself up ignoring the man and turning around to face Nick who was also getting back on his feet. "Hurry and help Kaiba!" He nodded his head quickly once again gripping his millennium item and rushing towards the fallen teen. Ishizu whom was still in tears was by Kaiba's side his head now resting in her lap as he barely breathed. Marik looked up to his current boss who was angered at the fact he had been ignored. "Stop him at any cost! Kaiba must not be healed!" A smirk crept onto the faces of both Reina and the male beside her. The two of them both pulling out two monsters that would help them in stopping the man from healing anyone. Since they weren't in any duel they didn't have to tribute anything to summon the two powerful monsters that we're staring to form in front of them.

"Hurry Nick!" Kraig shouted from beside Yugi as he watched two Summoned Skulls form in front of both Marik and Reina the two monsters flying straight past them and headed for both Nick and Kaiba. "Watch out!"

Kraig gasped as energy crashed into the sides of the two beasts stopping them momentarily and causing them to turn to their attacker. "Destiny!" The female smiled glad that she was able to distract the monsters even if it was only for a few seconds. It took a moment for them to regain their flight and continue to fly towards their targets. "Your finished brother!" Marik's eyes widened with glee as the two monsters began to prepare their lightning strike attacks. "White Lightning!" One of the two summoned skulls were vaporized by a large bolt of white energy that came from Kevin's Blue-Eyes white dragon. "Dang it I wont be able to stop the other one in time!"

"Kill them Summoned Skull!" Reina shouted as her monster was getting closer to Nick who was doing his best to make it over to Kaiba. "Don't let either of them survive!"

Ishizu watched as the monster neared them it was only four to five feet away from her brother who was still walking towards her not bothering to turn around. "Get out of the way!" The Summoned Skull roared demonically drooling as it did so it's large claws just inches away from the young man's body. In several seconds his first victim would be gone. Reina's dark grin began to fade as she watched the bluish color of the sword change to that of red. Nick swung the sword around making contact with the powerful fiend behind him causing it to vanish without a trace. "..No..No way!" Marik cursed as he watched the last monster be destroyed giving his brother a chance to make it to the injured Kaiba.

"Seems like I'll have to do everything myself." Anubis the man standing atop Ra growled as he reached for a card in his hand this one already glowing before he even laid hands on it. "Arise Gate Guardian!"

Destiny who had been sneaking up on the Egyptian man gasped as the large creature appeared right before her eyes. It was turned around and facing her instead of everyone else. "I hope you didn't think you were going to sneak up on me." The former dark magician girl found her self floating backwards in fear as the large beast slowly started to walk towards her all three of it's heads glowing with elemental light. "Destroy her now!" Gate Guardian shot forth a beam of that was a combination of fire, water, and electricity that was headed straight for the defenseless woman. "I don't think so Pal!" To the surprise of Anubis the attack of his monster was absorbed by a strange cylinder one that he knew all to well. "Now send his attack right back at him Dark Magician!"

"Kevin..has a Dark Magician too...?" 

Yugi watched as Kevin came to the aid of Destiny having his Dark Magician use the trap card magic cylinder which not only absorbed the Gate Guardian's attack, but sent it right back at him. The attack crashed straight into the beast destroying it on impact causing Anubis to growl in anger. "Who are you!? How did you know my name!?" The Egyptian turned to face the former holder of the millennium puzzle and grinned. "I know everything about you little Yugi, but if you must know I guess I'll just have to introduce myself. "I am Anubis, the new ruler of Egypt, and soon the world! HA!HA!HA!" The two stared into each other's eyes one filled with innocence the other nothing but pure evil. "I wont let you get away with this!"

"Ah, but I already have Yugi! You see without your precious millennium puzzle you lack the power to stand against me and my minions!" Anubis replied never losing his dark grin which was unnerving to Mai and Serenity who we're listening in on the conversation. "Now hand over your god card and I might spare your lives!" 

Anubis looked on as the young boy took a few steps forward towards Ra his eyes now filled with determination. "I'll never give you my Egyptian god card! Your going to have to kill me first!" Everyone looked at Yugi in surprise that he had stood up to the person on what many believed to be the strongest god card of them all. "Then so be it! If you wont give it to me I'll just have to take your life!" Ra began to open it's mouth as a ball of fire began to form within it though the young teen didn't move an inch. "Yugi!" Kevin stood beside his friend shocking everyone including the teen who was about to attack one of his newest friends. "if you're going to kill him ,then you're gonna have to go through me first!" As the young blonde spoke Anubis was steadily reaching into his deck pulling put cards that had strange Egyptian letters on them. "Kevin..no don't do this! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I know Yugi but your my friend. You've helped me when I was hurt, and now it's about time that I pay you back." Kevin replied never leaving his side while staring straight into the eyes of his current knew enemy. "So Anubis your going to have to deal with me as well!"

Kevin shivered for a moment as the piercing eyes of Anubis who was holding on to three strange cards while still searching for more. "HA!HA!HA! Foolish child! How dare you talk to me like that? I will crush you as and now you shall join Yugi in death as well!" Yugi couldn't believe the bravery of his friend yet became even more shocked as he saw that his other friends had joined his side. "Well if your gonna kill them you might as well kill all of us!" Mai winked at the younger teen who slightly blushed despite the fact he was facing certain death. Ishizu looked at them all in worry this was something she hadn't predicted and her brother had barely started to heal Kaiba. The white light from the sword was slowly beginning to heal the young man while also taking the life energy out of her brother who was starting to fall to his knees.

"Nick stop that now you'll lose your life if you heal him anymore." Ishizu cried forcefully pulling her brother away from Kaiba who hadn't been fully healed. "This will have to do for now. Most of his serious wounds seem to be gone."

Anubis grinned as he had finally found the last two cards he was looking for turning to face Yugi and all of his friends. "This is it! Yugi prepare to die!" Each of the five cards began to glow with intense light that forced the teens to shield their eyes while waiting for five creatures to appear. What happened next caused Yugi's eyes to widen in shock since the first thing that materialized was two large arms one on the left the other on the right. Those arms we're so familiar to him that it didn't take him more then a second to figure out what was going on. "Oh..no.." Seconds later two large legs appeared below the two arms and now the only thing that was left was something Yugi feared. "Exodia rise and destroy my foes!" Exodia the forbidden one formed in front of everyone it's massive body sending chills through each and everyone of their spines.

"Everyone get out of here!"

Those were the last words Yugi managed to scream before his mind slipped into unconsciousness from the massive monster's attack. It took nearly half an hour for all of the smoke and dust to settle and once everything was finally clear Anubis looked around in confusion. "Where did they all go!?" Several hours later Mai Valentine slowly opened her eyes to survey her location noticing it was still ancient Egypt only now there were less of them. It seemed that Joey, Kaiba, Ishizu, Kraig and Destiny we're all missing, but she was sure they'd turn up eventually. After all Yugi and Kevin we're barely visible due to all of the sand that was covering them.

"Yugi are you okay?" Mai asked the young man who she helped to his feet. He nodded slightly as he looked around trying to figure out where they were. "I don't know where we are either. It looks like that monster's attack must have sent us flying pretty far. Lucky this sand broke our fall."

Yugi nodded in agreement to her statement as he helped Kevin up to his feet laughing as the shook his head trying to get all of the sand out. "Yugi shouldn't we go look for the others?" He nodded in agreement beginning to slowly walk across the sand that was becoming cool due to the fact the it was almost nightfall. Not to far away from them sat Serenity who was desperately searching for her older brother who wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Joey!" Mai frowned as she heard the young woman yell out of brothers name while crying. Anubis had really gotten them good. Not only had Exodia's attack sent them flying away from the town, but it had also separated them from each other. That is if the others were even alive.

"Don't worry Serenity we'll help you find Joey." Yugi said reassuringly as they finally reached her. It took them a moment to calm her down, but finally she agreed to follow them. "I just hope we can find everyone before Anubis does."

The group of four began to head north of their location hoping to find more of their friends, and after walking for nearly an hour they came upon a small campfire. It was near a patch of trees and a small pond almost as if it we're some sort of an oasis. "I was wondering when anyone would find this place." Yugi smiled as he saw Nick sitting next to the fire in which he quickly sat by deciding it was better to stay put since it was getting to dark to travel. "Did you find any of the others?" He shook his head sadly. "No I haven't and since my sister doesn't have her millennium necklace anymore I wont be able to find her." Yugi and the others lowered their heads at that bit of information.

"Oh don't worry about finding your friends Yugi!" Everyone looked up into the sky to see not only Ra but Exodia staring down at them while Anubis stood atop of the dragon's head. "Because they'll be joining you soon. In the afterlife!"

**To be continued**


End file.
